Conte des nuages
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Chap 10 l'hyper productrice le retour XD j'aurais écrit encore plus vite si ma frangine avec pas trafictoer mon PC 0. Heero, Trowa, Wufei et Aka son toujours a la recherche de Dulle et Réléna. Les plumés vontils retrouver la princesse et l'Alizé? Vontils
1. prologue

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : :GW

Genre :UA, conte

Disclamer :Je déclare officiellement que les g-boys ne sont pas a moi TT

Conte des nuages

Prologue

Il existe dans les airs, sur les plus hautes montagnes un royaume…

Des nuages, encore des nuages, toujours des nuages, puis une maison, un village, une ville, un château, le tout entouré par les nuages. Le château et la ville sont comme irréels. Ils se trouvent sur plusieurs montagnes, les plus hautes montagnes. Le château se dresse sur la plus haute d'entre elle, comme une sentinelle qui veille sur son pays. Et la sentinelle est belle, très belle.

Le château est tout de marbre, de quartz rose et d'argent.

Un roi le gouverne. C'est un guerrier. Il est brun, majestueux, il a tout ce que l'on peut attendre d'un roi, si ce n'est…Un héritier. Il espère que sa femme lui en donnera un bientôt, mais personne ne peut forcer la nature…

Il existe quatre races d'hommes ailés dans ce royaume, tout d'abord les Chérunes…

Quatre était né dans une famille bourgeoise. Il était le dernier-né après vingt huit sœurs. Il est né Chérune, ses magnifiques ailes blanches qui faisaient trois fois sa taille prouvaient cela. Il avait tué sa mère en naissant, même si personne ne le lui avait dit.

Son père voulait garder la paix avec les autres royaumes en agissant sans l'aide la magie ou des armes.

Quatre était un enfant. Quand il aura cinq ans, dans un an, il entrera à l'école. Il commencera à apprendre à se servir de la magie blanche. La magie des Chérunes. La magie qui défend.

…ensuite viennent les Angelins…

Trowa et Heero sont frère. Nés à 1 an d'écart. Ils se comprennent mieux que personne. Ils parlent peu.

Trowa, dont les ailes brunes ont déjà presque atteint leur taille adulte était à l'école d'arme.

Heero devra attendre encore un an avant de pouvoir rejoindre son frère. Il attend.

Trowa s'entraîne.

Ils seront gardes royaux, comme leurs parents…Quand ils étaient vivants.

Ils habitent avec un guerrier en attendant d'avoir leur propre chez eux. Celui qui les héberge leur a déjà fait prendre des leçons à sa manière. Ils faisaient exactement ce qu'il lui disait. Ils prenaient pour vérité ses paroles.

Les sentiments ne servent pas à un guerrier. Ils sont une faiblesse. Ils fallaient les oublier.

…puis viennent les Séraphos…

Wufei est né dans un clan très puissant. Ils étaient tous corbeaux ou faucons.

Ces grandes ailes noires attestaient de son statut de Séraphos.

Il avait quatre ans et pourtant avait déjà commencé à prendre des cours de magie offensive. On lui avait appris le respect de la justice et malgré son statut de corbeau, à manier les armes. Il savait qu'il serait marié dans quelques années à une jeune fille d'un clan allié. Il l'avait accepté, puisque c'était la coutume…

…et enfin les plus rares, les Alizés…

Un quartier. Le feu. Tous brûlent. Des cris. Des battements d'ailes. La peur. L'incendie s'éteint. La peur reste. On recherche des survivants. Trois ombres dans la nuit. Deux lueurs enflammées. Un petit cri. Un son étouffer. Personne n'a rien entendu. Le vent souffle. Une tornade est créée. Une petite tornade. Tout le monde est surpris. Seul les Alizés savent contrôler le vent. Tous sont morts. Le feu a tout détruit. Les Alizés, leur magie mystérieuse, leur contrôle du vent, tout est détruit. Tout ?

…et il existe d'autre royaume, les alliés tel que l'eau, les neutres tel que la terre, et les ennemis tel que le feu.

Le royaume de feu. Ce royaume qui se situe au cœur même de Gaia. Ce royaume à la chaleur insoutenable. Ce royaume fait de lave et de roche brûlante. Ce royaume dans lesquels seuls les forts survivent. Le royaume du mal.

Où la royauté se gagne par la force.

Où le respect se gagne par la torture.

Où les grands actes sont synonymes de massacre.

Ce royaume dont le souverain hurle sa rage. Sa proie lui a échappé. De simples voleurs ont tué ses messagers quand ils se trouvaient sur le royaume de la terre, passage obligatoire pour entrer dans le cœur de gaia.

A suivre

Il est 1h15 et je viens de la finir je m'améliore bientôt je vais les écrire le jour.

Un pitit mot syoupliat

28/06/03


	2. chap 1

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : :GW

Genre :UA, conte, Yaoi, Shonen ai enfin je crois réfléchi je crois.

Disclamer :Je déclare officiellement que les g-boys ne sont pas a moi TT

Note : j'y sais Réléna est jolie. Désoler mais dans un conte les princesses sont toujours jolies '. Mais j'ai essayé de me rattraper. Oh et puis vous verrez bien z'avez qu'a lire

Note2 :j'espère que se sera po trop confus comme fic, g fait ce que g put mais y a Shinny (pour ceux qui savent po c'est ma muse) qu'est un peu trop enthousiaste en ce moment coucher g dit èé va p'tête falloir que je la nourrisse moins --0

Note3 : … montre que c'est moi qui parle

§§§ : changement de lieu et/ou de temps

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 1

Un jeune homme entra dans la salle d'apparat du palais, en courant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Ses grandes ailes brunes indiquait qu'il était un guerrier tout comme ce qui l'habillait.

Il portait un surcot de cuir. Une bande de métal partait en haut à gauche de son torse pour finir en bas à droite de son ventre. Elle était conçue pour protéger le cœur du guerrier. Son pantalon moulait admirablement ses jambes finement musclées. Il ne devait pas être large au risque de gêner l'Angelin dans ses mouvements c pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre . Sur son front, une bande de cuir retenait ces cheveux pour qu'ils ne puissent lui tomber sur les yeux. Ses bras étaient entourés par deux épaisseurs de cuir pour que la corde de l'arc ne lui arrache pas la peau. Il avait pour office de chaussure des morceaux de cuir, enlacés avec des bandes de cuir fines.

Dans la salle se trouvait le roi. Le roi Darlian. Le roi qui va subir la guerre. A ses côtés sa fille. La princesse Réléna. Elle était entièrement de rose à part ses grandes ailes blanches et ses cheveux blonds morte de rire g imaginer Réléna avec les cheveux rose écrouler par terre. Elle était jolie et cela se verrait encore plus si son caractère s'y accordait. Elle était capricieuse et cela gâtait sa beauté. Pour l'instant, elle fixait le nouveau venu en battant des cils. Le roi se leva de son trône et observa un instant l'arrivant.

- Que se passe-t-il, pour qu'un Angelin vienne me voir avec tant d'empressement ? S'indigna le roi.

- Monseigneur, veuillez m'excuser de cette interruption mais je dois vous parler de toute urgence, répondit en soufflant le guerrier.

- Je vous écoute.

- Les armées du royaume des flammes s'approchent, commença l'Angelin. Elles vont attaquer très prochainement mon seigneur.

- Jusque là les Pyros n'ont jamais réussit à franchir nos frontières. Pourquoi y arriverait-il aujourd'hui ? Rétorqua le monarque.

- Sauf votre respect majesté, avant, nous avions les Alizés pour nous aider. Ce qui m'oblige à vous annoncé l'autre mauvaise nouvelle, le seul survivant de l'incendie est mort aujourd'hui, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Voilà qui est ennuyeux. Quand devrait arriver l'avant garde de l'armée ? demanda le roi, pensif.

- D'ici à ce soir, elle devrait se trouver à nos portes.

- Allez prévenir mes conseillers. Qu'ils se réunissent dans la salle de réunion ! Ordonna le souverain.

- Bien mon seigneur.

Le guerrier repartit vers la ville à la recherche des conseillers. Le roi demanda à sa fille d'attendre dans la salle d'instruction et d'en profiter pour apprendre ses leçons. La jeune fille partit tandis que le roi se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion. Il étala une carte d'Eolia juste comme ça, c le nom du pays ° et attendit les généraux.

§§§

Après avoir rassembler tous les conseillers, Heero retourna à la tour de guet. Il observa l'avancer de l'armée ennemie, Trowa à ses côtés. Eolia allait entrer en guerre après des années de paix. Les guerriers c'étaient toujours entraîner, mais seulement pour aider les royaumes alliés quand ils en avaient besoins. Eux n'avaient jamais été directement impliqués depuis des centaines d'années. Ils espéraient que la bataille ne ferait que peu de victime, même s'ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment.

Dans quelques instants les groupes de bataille allaient être formé. Un Séraphos, un Chérune et deux guerriers. Les ailés allaient être appelés dès l'âge de 15 ans. Ce qui faisait que Heero passait tout juste pour cette année. Les deux frères se demandaient avec qui ils allaient se retrouver. Heero savaient que son frère espérait être avec Quatre. Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, il y avait deux ans. Et pourtant on aurait cru que c'était hier. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre comme si c'était leurs premiers jours ensemble. Heero n'avaient pas encore trouvé la personne avec qui il voudrait partager sa vie. Il n'y pensait pas vraiment pour tout dire. Son frère avait l'air heureux, mais il préférait continuer à suivre les conseils de leur premier maître d'armes.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il entendit l'appel du rassemblement. Les groupes allaient être faits. Ils se jetèrent dans le vide déployant leurs immenses ailes, et planèrent jusqu'à l'air de rassemblement. Trowa aperçut son amant et passa le voir avant de venir rejoindre Heero. Un sourire long de trois kilomètres barrait son visage. Heero dû quelque peu traîner son coéquipier qui n'était toujours pas redescendus de son petit nuage. Ils se placèrent dans les rangs et attendirent qu'on les appelle.

Les groupes étaient formés pour faciliter les combats. Pendant que les Séraphos et les Angelins lançaient respectivement leurs sorts et leurs flèches, les Chérunes les protégeaient. Ceux-ci se trouvaient toujours au centre de la formation. Sans eux les autres se trouvaient sans défense et s'ils se plaçaient ailleurs, ils risquaient de gêner les tireurs.

Heero entendit son nom et s'approcha de l'emplacement qui lui était désigné. Trowa vint le rejoindre quelques secondes après. Les Angelins étaient tout d'abord répartit en groupe de deux et ensuite seulement les autres membres arrivaient. Ils durent patienter au garde-à-vous en attendant que tous les groupes fussent finit. Heero remarqua que son frère ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil vers l'emplacement des Chérunes. Ce dernier pouvait être sur qu'un Chérune aux cheveux blond faisait de même de son côté. Mais Trowa devrait attendre. Les hommes aux ailes blanches venaient toujours en dernier dans les groupes.

Le commandant se mit à appeler les Séraphos. Heero et Trowa n'en connaissaient aucun. Ils n'avaient donc aucun un ami à attendre de ce côté. Ils entendirent le nom de Wufei Chang quand l'un d'eux se dirigea vers leur emplacement. Ils virent un Séraphos du même âge que Heero se diriger vers eux. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses ailes. Ils étaient retenus en arrière par une petite couette. Néanmoins deux mèches ébène encadraient son visage fin. Ses yeux d'onyx exprimaient une farouche volonté de combattre et une fierté à toute épreuve. Les deux frères savaient que la dynastie Chang était l'une des plus anciennes familles d'Eolia et surtout que celle-ci fournissait les meilleurs Séraphos qui soient. Il était presque habillé comme eux. Les seules différences se situaient au niveau des mains et de la bande de métal au milieu du torse. Celle-ci était parcouru d'innombrable poche contenant divers ingrédient nécessaire à certain sort. Ça n'était pas comme certaine légende porte à le croire, de la fiente de chauve-souris ou des yeux de crapaud et encore moins des œufs de tritons. Ils s'agissaient en réalité de diverses plumes, minerais semi-précieux et de différentes herbes. Quant aux mains, elles étaient recouvertes de tissus pour ne pas brûler lors de lancement de sort d'énergie ou de feu. Ils virent le Séraphos s'arrêter devant eux. Les frères connaissaient son nom mais la réciproque n'étant pas vraie, se fut donc Heero qui parla le premier.

- Heero Barton Yuy, dit-il en baisant légèrement la tête.

- Trowa Barton Yuy, fit Trowa, les yeux scotché a la bande des Chérunes.

Le Séraphos les regarda surpris.

- Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez deux noms ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- D'après ce que nous en savons, notre mère refusait d'abandonnée son nom de famille excuse tout aussi bidon…, expliqua Heero.

- Je vois.

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dis suffisait largement. Quand on savait qu'on risquait de mourir le soir, il valait mieux ne pas trop s'attacher. Se fut enfin le tour de distribuer les Chérunes. Heero sentait à quel point son frère était nerveux. Wufei demanda ce qu'il avait à Heero, d'un regard.

- Il a son amant chez les Chérunes.

Wufei hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Lorsque se fut leur tour de recevoir un ailé Chérune, une tête blonde bien connue des deux frères et plus particulièrement du plus grand s'avança. Le blond se dirigea droit vers eux. Ses vêtements étaient différents eux aussi. En premier lieu, ils étaient plus légers. La bande de métal était remplacée par trois de cuir. Ensuite ses bras n'étaient pas protégés et il ne portait pas de chaussure.

Il fallait que les Chérunes soit le moins alourdie possible, pour qu'ils se concentrent à la protection de leur groupe plutôt que sur la fatigue leurs ailes et de leur esprit. Etant donné qu'ils se trouvaient encadrés par trois autres ailés, ils ne risquaient pas vraiment d'être blessé. C'était plus de la prévention qu'autre chose. Il était donc préférable de leur faire porter le moins possible.

On voyait à la démarche du Chérune, qu'il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas courir. Quand il fut à la hauteur du groupe et qu'il fut sûr que plus personne ne le regardait, il se jeta au cou de Trowa. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour l'enserrer à son tour. Heero les regarda, un peu exaspéré. S'il se comportait comme cela durant la bataille, ça allait mal se terminer pour eux. Heero regarda le Séraphos voulant savoir quelle était sa réaction face à cette démonstration de sentiment. Mais celui-ci avait son regard tourner vers l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas de blesser pour l'instant, mais tous les groupes devaient y aller pour passer un examen de routine. Car si l'un des membres avait un malaise durant la bataille, il mettait en danger ses partenaires. Heero remarqua qu'il avait le regard fixer sur une Chérune aux cheveux blonds torsadés et qui devait être bien plus âgé que lui.

Les Chérunes qui n'avaient pas de talent pour la magie défensive devenait médecin ou envoyer sur terre pour surveiller les activités des Pyros. Les Chérunes envoyer était très rare car les Eoliens ne voulaient pas que les terrestres découvrent leur existence. Ils se faisaient donc passer pour des envoyés d'une religion que les terrestres avaient inventée. C'était toujours ainsi. Les Angelins qui ne savaient pas se battre eux devenaient de simple serviteur, marchant, ou cultivateur, parfois messager. Il en allait de même pour les corbeaux. Heureusement pour cette décennie, il avait deux fois plus d'ailés doué dans leur catégorie que les siècles précédents. Peut-être qu'une sorte d'instinct collectif avait fait que les nouveau-nées se trouvaient doué dans leur catégorie.

Se fut à leur tour de passer à l'examen. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, le Séraphos ne cessa de regarder le médecin en chef. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air ennuyé par le regard du Séraphos. Elle lui lança même quelque œillade qui eurent le don de le faire rougir. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas regarder cette femme de cette façon après tout, il était déjà marier. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le médecin s'occupa personnellement de lui et mit plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire à la plus grand gène du Séraphos.

Quand l'examen fut enfin finit, ils leur restaient le début de la journée pour que les coéquipiers se mettent en accords les uns les autres. Ils prirent leur envole jusqu'au plateau d'entraînement.

Il s'agissait d'une montagne qui avait à la place de son pic un terrain plat et évidemment rocailleux. On pouvait imaginer, que si le pic avait été présent, il se serait perdu dans l'immensité de l'espace tellement le plateau était grand.

Le groupe des deux frères commença à s'entraîner. Tous se déroulait bien jusqu'au moment où ils virent une flèche se dirigée vers eux à toute allure. Quatre déclencha aussitôt un bouclier, pendant que les autres recherchaient le coupable.

Ils étaient impossibles qu'un Angelin ait pu viser aussi mal. Leur vue était accrue durant les combats ce qui leur permettait de voir un ennemi de très haut. Ils repérèrent très vite l'homme qui avait fait ça derrière un rocher. Ses ailes membraneuses et son visage couturé de cicatrice indiquaient qu'il faisait partit des Pyros. Et l'un des seigneurs à en juger par les bijoux fait de magma brûlant le recouvrant. Quand il vit qu'il était repéré, il déploya ses ailes de chauve-souris et s'envola vers Gaia. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux frères étaient rapides à la l'arc et ils eurent tôt fait d'engager une flèche et de la tirer. Le pyro évita la première mais la seconde transperça une de ses ailes. Il hurla de douleur, mais ne s'arrêta pas de voler pour autant. Wufei lança un sort d'attaque. Une boule d'énergie se dirigea droit vers le seigneur ailé. Il tenta de lui échapper mais celle-ci la suivait comme guidée par le jeteur qui l'avait lancé. Ce qui était la réalité. Dans une vraie bataille, ce sort ne pouvait être utilisé, mais dans la poursuite d'un ennemi, il était des plus recommandé. Les autres groupes ne s'étant pas rendus compte de l'histoire, croyaient que cela faisait partit de leurs entraînement et ne s'occupèrent donc pas de l'ailée au ailes membraneuses qu'ils prenaient pour une illusion.

Le Pyros fut enfin touché par la boule et alors qu'elle le consumait, il tira une dernière flèche. Celle-ci se dirigea droit vers un groupe dont le Séraphos était retourné vers le Chérune, laissant son dos à découvert. Il allait voir la flèche trop tard. Le seigneur ailé se mit à rire alors que l'énergie le consumait. Les frères et leur coéquipier n'avaient aucun moyen de prévenir le groupe à temps. C'était comme s'ils voyaient la scène au ralentit.

La flèche se rapprochait.

Elle se dirigeait droit vers le dos d'une femme aux ailes noires.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres…

Trois mètres…

Deux mètres…

Ils sentirent Quatre se concentrer.

Celui-ci lança son sort alors que la flèche n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la femme.

Ses ailes arrêtèrent de battre et il commença à tomber.

Le sort se mit à courser la flèche cherchant à la rattraper.

Trowa se précipita vers Quatre alors que la flèche et le sort continuait leur course.

Quatre tombait et la flèche se rapprochait.

La Séraphosine tourna la tête pour voir la flèche et le sort côte à côte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le sort la frappa en premier.

Un bouclier s'activa et l'entoura juste avant que la flèche ne l'atteigne.

Cette dernière fut arrêtée par le bouclier juste quand Trowa piquait vers Quatre qui tombait.

Il replia ses ailes pour avoir l'aérodynamisme nécessaire au rattrapage de son amant.

Il le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche terre.

Le Pyros hurla une dernière fois et mourut.

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixer soit sur le Chérune évanouis, soit sur la Séraphosine tremblante ou encore sur le tas de cendre, auparavant seigneur du feu.

Trowa ne prêta pas attention au regard poser sur lui et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie son amant dans les bras. Heero ne tarda pas à le suivre suivit de Wufei. Ils planèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie. Et Trowa se mit à courir dès que ces pieds touchèrent le sol. Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin était le même que durant leur examen et dès qu'elle vit le malade, elle ordonna à Trowa de le poser sur un lit.

- Vous feriez mieux de sortir, ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

- Je préfèrerais rester auprès de lui, ratorqua Trowa, inquiet.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Sortez, je vous appellerai plus tard.

- Mais… Supplia l'Angelin.

- Pas de mais, décréta la chérune.

En disant cela, elle poussa Trowa vers la porte. Ce dernier fut donc bien obliger d'obéir. Il attendit juste devant la porte. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour savoir pourquoi on le dérangeait. Il vit son frère.

- Je vais prévenir le roi de ce qui c'est passé, prévint Heero.

- Je reste, lui répondit son frère, presque en boudant.

- Je le sais. Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoins de moi, s'inquiéta mine de rien le plus jeune.

- Non ça ira. Vas-y.

Heero hocha la tête et marcha vers la sortie. Dehors Wufei l'attendait.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas le refus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison que toi. A deux on racontera plus facilement l'incident.

- On y va alors, fit Heero.

Ils décollèrent ensemble vers le palais. Ils allaient mettre un certain temps avant d'y arriver, mais cela leur permis de se remettre les idées en ordre. Heero réfléchi à ce qui c'était passé. Tout d'abords, comment Quatre avait-il pu lancer un sort que seul les plus anciens savait maîtriser ?

Ensuite comment un Pyros avait-il pu venir si prêt d'eux sans que personne ne le remarque ? Et enfin, il se demanda s'il y avait d'autres Pyros qui se baladaient en toute liberté dans Eolia…

Si c'était le cas, la bataille était mal engagée pour eux. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'apercevoir la flèche aussi vite. Et encore plus de chance d'avoir pu repérer le Pyros et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au palais. Ils se posèrent et se présentèrent aux gardes. Ceux-ci ouvrirent la porte. Quand Heero eut posé un pied à l'intérieur, une chose rose et blanche lui sauta dessus. Il serait tombé en arrière si Wufei ne l'avait pas retenu. L'Angelin réussit à décrocher la Chérune de son cou. Celle-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu et se réacrocha à son bras. Elle le regarda en battant des cils.

- C'est pour moi que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas Heero ? Commença la Chérune.

- Réléna… Tenta Heero.

- Oh ! Comme je suis contente ! Tu es si gentil d'être passer me voir.

- Réléna… Tenta-t-il a nouveau.

- Tu voulais que j'ai l'occasion de te souhaiter bonne chance avant de partir à la bataille n'est-ce pas ?

- Réléna… Essaya désespérément l'Angelin.

- Mais puisque tu es venu me trouver, tu n'as aucune chance de perdre. Je suis un porte-bonheur très efficace et…

- RELENA, finir-il par crier.

- Oui Heero ? dit-il en battant des cils.

- Lâche-moi.

- Pourquoi on est bien comme ça et puis...

- RELENA !

- Heero ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi mais pour voir le roi, soupira-t-il.

- Tu veux enfin lui demander ma main ? Oh ! Heero ! Je suis sur qu'il voudra surtout que… fit la princesse en s'imaginant monts et merveilles.

- RELENA.

- Oui ?

- Je suis venu le voir à propos d'un sujet grave qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. Alors si tu voulais bien me lâcher que je puisse aller le trouver, reprit Heero, sentant la colère l'envahir.

- Pourquoi ? On peut y aller comme ça, répondit-il la Chérune avec innocence.

Heero abandonna et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil. Réléna n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras et si accrochait comme une sangsue. Wufei les suivait ne semblant pas se préoccuper de la chose rose accrocher à son coéquipier.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du conseil après quelques kilomètres de marche à l'intérieur du palais. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent le roi et tous ses généraux penchés sur plusieurs cartes. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir le roi releva la tête. Il fut surpris de voir un Angelin et un Séraphos devant lui et surtout, fut mécontent de cette interruption.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir me déranger au beau milieu d'un conseil de guerre… Gronda-t-il de sa voix de ténor.

- Monseigneur, un Pyros a tenté de tuer deux des nôtres durant l'entraînement, coupa l'Angelin.

- Impossible. Si un Pyros avait été ici nous l'aurions su, répliqua aussitôt le roi.

- Monseigneur, ceci est pourtant vrai.

- Comment aurait-il pu venir jusque là sans être repéré ? Aucun n'a jamais pu passer la frontière sans se faire immédiatement repérer, s'impatienta le roi.

- Jusque là nous avions les Alizés pour nous avertir mais…

- Je sais, ils sont tous morts.

- Exact votre majesté, acquiesça Heero.

- Racontez-moi ce qui c'est passé s'intéressa le souverain.

- Bien votre majesté.

- Mais avant… Réléna tu montes dans ta chambre !

- Mais…Père… Supplia la jeune fille avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Je t'avais dit de rester dans la salle d'étude et tu m'as désobéis. Alors maintenant tu montes dans ta chambre et tu n'y bouges plus.

- Bien père.

Réléna était peut-être une fille gâtée avec un caractère exécrable mais elle savait quand il était temps d'obéir. Pendant que Heero et Wufei racontait l'incident, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle était tout de même contente que Heero soit venu. Et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, elle était sur qu'il était venu pour elle. Il avait seulement trouvé une excuse pour venir la voir. Il était si timide. Réléna rêvassa en pensant à son Heero.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle c'était tromper de chemin, que lorsqu'elle trébucha. Réléna découvrit alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un secteur du palais qui était à l'opposer de sa chambre. Elle se dit que si son père l'apprenait, il risquait de ne plus lui autoriser à aller voir Heero. Elle se dépêcha de revenir dans sa chambre. Pour faire plus court, elle se dirigea vers la première fenêtre à sa disposition, l'ouvrit et s'élança dans le vide. Elle était gracieuse en vole, réussissant des manœuvres difficiles avec une élégance exceptionnelle, il n'y avait pas à dire. Mais son problème venait de son caractère et non de sa beauté ou de sa grâce. Elle fit le tour du château en volant et se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle passa sous un des arcs-boutants, elle se sentit tirer en arrière. Elle lâcha un glapissement, mais une main calleuse vint très vite clôturer sa bouche. La princesse se débattit et essaya de se libérer mais celui qui la retenait avait une poigne féroce. Finalement l'ombre en eut assez de voir la princesse se débattre et lui donner des coups de coude. Il décida de l'assommer.

La princesse royale Réléna Darlian s'évanouit. Le kidnappeur eut du mal à se reprendre quand les ailes de la princesse cessèrent de battre. Elle était mince mais elle pesait quand même, surtout avec le poids de sa robe, de ses bijoux et surtout celui de ses ailes majestueuses. L'être finit par reprendre son équilibre et s'envola au loin la Chérune dans les bras.

§§§

Trowa avait pu rentrer dans la salle pour aller voir son amant. Celui-ci était réveillé mais il semblait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour savoir enfin si, oui, le plafond était bien en haut et le plancher en bas. Trowa lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Le Chérune la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais ça n'était pas énorme. Trowa posa un regard inquiet sur le médecin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans une heure ou deux il sera comme neuf, l'assura-t-elle.

Rassuré Trowa retourna à la contemplation de son amour. Quatre commença à reprendre ses esprits. Quand il pu finalement reconnaître sa gauche de sa droite, il se tourna vers Trowa et lui sourit comme un gamin qui avait réussit un tour exceptionnel.

- J'ai réussit ! Trowa, j'ai réussit ! s'excita le Chérune, comme un enfant ayant réussit a piquer le choco.

- Quatre te rends-tu compte des risques que tu as pris ? lui dit Trowa, loin de partager sa joie.

- Mais j'ai réussi Trowa ! S'indigna Quatre.

- Quatre tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Ne me refait jamais plus un coup pareil.

- Maintenant que je sais que je peux le faire, je veux bien, répondit-il, tout câlin désormais.

Trowa l'attira contre lui. Quatre se blottit contre le torse de son Angelin. Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Heero entra suivit d'un Wufei furieux. Le guerrier le regarda surpris.

- Heero qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Le roi a fait comprendre à Wufei qu'il aurait été préférable d'avoir le Pyros vivant plutôt qu'en tas de cendre.

- Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était ça ou risquer la vie d'autre Eoliens, fit Trowa, un peu choqué.

- Va-le-lui dire toi.

Wufei était réellement furieux de sa rencontre avec le roi. Quatre essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu as vu la princesse Heero ? Demanda-t-il, pas si innocent que ça.

- Oui, grogna l'intéressé.

- Au fait je ne savais pas que la princesse avait un fiancé, dit Wufei surpris.

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui le sait Wufei, bougonna le plus jeune des frères.

- Pourtant elle est mignonne Heero, fit Quatre avec emphase.

- Je te la laisse si ça te fait plaisir Quatre.

- Et la séparer de son prince charmant ? Je ne suis pas aussi cruel Heero.

Heero se renfrogna et ne prononça plus un mot pendant que son frère, son ami et le Séraphos se tordaient de rire.

- Ça n'est pas drôle ! s'indigna l'Angelin.

Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à une nouvelle crise de rire. Il décida de changer de sujet avant que ses coéquipiers ne meurent d'asphyxie.

- Tu seras bientôt rétablit Quatre ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Dans une heure je serais de nouveau en pleine forme, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

- Bonne nouvelle.

Ils continuèrent a discuter et à plaisanter dans l'infirmerie le temps que Quatre se remette complètement.

A suivre.

Chtite : et une fic de revu une

Shinny : T-T

Chtite : quoi Oo

Shinny : t'as changé Réré T-T

Chtite : je l'ai rendu un peu moins cruche 0 mais je l'aime bien depuis moi éè

Shinny : T-T

Chtite : sinon la fic est partit en queue de nouille dans le chap juste après 0

Shinny : siffltoe

Chtite : --0 review please vv


	3. chap 2

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : :GW

Genre :UA, conte, Yaoi, 6+2, bah je crois que y a du shonen ai mais suis po sur du tout --°

Disclamer :Je déclare officiellement que les g-boys ne sont pas a moi TT

Note : Pour Aka : tu vois c po un problème pour moi de caser quelqu'un dans une fic faut juste me prévenir assez tôt j'espère que ton intervention t'as plut mais je te rassure se seras po la seule

Note2: … montre que c'est moi qui parle

§§§ : changement de lieu et/ou de temps

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 2

C'était le soir. Presque l'heure du dîné. Deux chevaliers entre dans le village. Deux sortes de réactions de la part des villageois.

Les premiers remercient le ciel. La raison ? Ce sont des chevaliers libres. Ils n'ont aucun seigneur, ils aident ceux qu'ils jugent bon d'aider. Seul les plus fort des chevaliers sont ainsi et ils sont très rares.

L'un des chevaliers est blond. Il a la vingtaine et ces longs cheveux qui lui descendent jusqu'au-dessous des omoplates. Son visage respire la bonté et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel le font passer pour un ange. Il dégage une prestance et une noblesse incroyable. Ses vêtements fins laisse deviner ses abdominaux. Ses jambes muscler se voit travers les grandes bottes qu'il porte. Une cape noire flotte dans son dos. Plus d'une fille bourgeoise ou paysanne avaient tenté de le séduire.

Les seconds se signe faire un signe de croix pour éloigner les démons, c t ma pitite explications du jours en murmurant une prière.

La cause en est le second chevalier. Lui aussi libre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Son visage était souriant et sympathique. Ses yeux améthyste pétillaient de joie. Son corps mince semblait doté d'une grâce féline même à cheval. Ses longs cheveux simplement attacher part ruban de satin lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins et volait à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais ce qui faisait peur aux gens était ses immenses ailes dans son dos. Des ailes de papillon. Les grandes taches améthyste se fondaient sur le noir de ses ailes. Quelques petites taches violettes étaient parsemées en plusieurs endroits. Ses ailes bougeaient en même temps que le vent. Des ailes que personne sur Gaïa ne portait.

Un comte marcha vers le plus âgé des chevaliers et fit la révérence.

- Je vous remercie sir chevalier de vous occuper d'avoir capturer ce démon, dit le comte avec respect.

- De quel démon parles-tu ? Demanda le blond surpris.

- De celui qui chevauche à côté de vous sir. Et pour vous remercier de rendre nos contrer plus sûr permettez-moi de vous inviter à dîner, proposa le comte avec une pointe d'orgueil et de suffisance.

- Ta proposition ne tiendra peut-être pas longtemps voisin. Vois-tu une corde au poignet de mon compagnon ? Questionna le chevalier d'un ton inquiétant.

Le comte parut surpris de cette question et regarda l'autre cavalier.

- Non seigneur, répondit-il les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Vois-tu une marque de combat sur lui ? demanda à nouveau le chevalier.

- Non seigneur.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je l'ai capturé ? interrogea-t-il.

- Il chevauche à vos côté sir. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez réussi à le faire prisonnier grâce à un quelconque moyen, finit par s'inquiété l'homme.

- Tu te trompes voisin c une expression que j'ai vue « la trilogie des joyaux » Je la trouve sympa alors je l'ai mise . Le jeune que tu vois chevaucher à côté de moi est mon compagnon de route et il n'a rien d'un démon, expliqua le blond avec un calme inquiétant.

- Mais seigneur ses ailes…Et…Et ses yeux. Un être humain normal ne né pas comme ça, trembla le pauvre homme.

- Celui-ci oui. Je me doute que ta proposition de toute à l'heure ne vaudra plus rien si je te dis que cet homme m'accompagne dans mes quêtes. De plus il est lui aussi un chevalier libre.

Un murmure étonné parcourut la foule qui c'était massé autour d'eux. Certains criaient à la sorcellerie. Le démon avait corrompu un noble chevalier. L'adolescent ailé se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

- Cela ne sert à rien Zechs. Ne cherche pas à les convaincrent. Ça n'est pas important, fit tristement le châtain si étrange.

Il avait baissé la tête et ses yeux tout comme sa voix étaient devenus triste en parlant. Zechs regarda la foule puis revint au comte qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'observa durement un certain temps puis regarda son ami.

- Je n'accepterais pas que l'ont te manque de respect Duo. Ils n'ont pas à te traiter de la sorte. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne. Tu as même sauvé des vies, s'énerva le chevalier.

Il se tourna vers la foule.

- Si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à redire sur l'apparence de mon ami durant notre bref séjours dans ce village, il devra en répondre à mon épée, défia-t-il.

- Mais… Sir chevalier… tenta un homme dans la foule.

Zechs fit mine de sortir son épée. L'homme qui avait parlé se tu.

-Le problème est réglé. Voisin, ta proposition tient tel toujours ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Bien sur seigneur.

Le comte se releva et les guida vers son manoir. Les gens s'écartaient à leur passage. Mais était-ce de peur ou de respect ? Duo avait retrouvé son sourire et regardait Zechs avec des oeil pleins de gratitude. Zechs lui sourit en retour. Il n'accepterait pas que l'ont prenne son ami pour un démon. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette appellation si ce n'ait ne pas ressemblé aux autres. De plus il n'aimait pas le voir triste. Il préférait le voir sourire et blaguer comme lorsqu'il était tous les deux seuls sur les routes.

Ils arrivèrent devant un manoir en pierre. A cet endroit la rue s'arrêtait et était paver. Un garçon d'écurie courut vers son maître. Le seigneur lui montra les chevaux alors que les chevaliers en descendaient. Le garçon prit les rennes et les guida vers l'écurie. Le comte se tourna vers eux.

- Vos chevaux seront bien traités. Ce garçon sait faire des miracles et demain ils seront comme après des jours en pâturage, fit le comte en vantant les mérite du garçon d'écurie.

- J'ai confiance voisin.

- Je m'excuse seigneur, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Je suis le comte de la Rouge-en-près, fit le comte en s'inclinant très bas.

- Je suis Zechs Merquise et mon compagnon se nomme Duo Maxwell. Nous somme tous les deux chevalier libre, précisa-t-il en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis honorer de vous rencontrer, répondit-t-il en s'inclinant de nouveau, peut-être pour évité le regard de Zechs.

Le portier leur ouvrit la porte. Zechs entra le premier. Le manoir était grand mais malheureusement pour Duo la porte était de taille normale. Il dut se plier en deux pour que ces ailes passent, tellement elles étaient grandes. Zechs éclata de rire devant la scène. L'ailé le regarda, faussement outré.

- Ça n'est pas drôle Zechs, s'indigna le jeune homme.

- Tu m'excuseras mais moi je trouve que si, pouffa Zechs.

- Méchant, je t'y verrais toi.

Duo réussit à rentrer et fit semblant de bouder alors que Zechs continuait de rire. Le comte parut surpris par cet échange non moins amical. Il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit le chevalier Merquise tout à l'heure, mais avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient amis. Les domestiques regardaient les ailes de Duo sans cacher leur surprise. Certains avaient peur, mais puisque le comte l'avait invité, ils n'avaient pas le choix, et devrait faire comme si tout était normal. Les ailes de Duo arrivaient presque jusqu'au plafond alors que celui-ci était deux fois plus haut qu'à l'habitude désoler pour les proportions mais franchement je n'y connais rien en manoir --°. Le comte ordonna à un domestique de préparer le repas. Puis il se tourna vers les chevaliers.

- Peut-être voudriez-vous vous rafraîchir avant de passer à table, proposa-t-il.

- Cela serait agréable en effet, répondit le blond.

Le comte appela un majordome.

- Serry vous indiquera le chemin.

- Bien seigneur, s'inclina le dit Serry.

Alors que le comte se dirigeait vers le salon, le majordome les fit monter à l'étage. Duo arrêta bien vite de bouder pour blaguer avec Zechs. Le « guide » manqua rire plus d'une fois devant les paroles de l'ailé, mais profession oblige, il se retint. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les chambres le majordome leur indiqua une porte chacun. Duo rentra dans la sienne pendant que Zechs discutait avec Serry.

- Avez-vous vu une femme avec des cheveux courts, si noirs qu'ils en sont bleutés et aux yeux bleu foncé ? demanda-t-il, soudain très sérieux.

- Non seigneur.

- Merci quand même, sourit le chevalier.

- Désoler de n'avoir pu vous être utile seigneur, s'inclina le domestique.

- Ça n'est pas grave. Allez dire au compte que nous serons prêts dans une demi-heure, fit Zechs en se demandant si c'était l'habitude ici de s'incliner à chaque phrase.

- Bien.

Le majordome se baissa puis partit porter le message. Zechs rentra dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande et un baquet d'eau y était installé. Zechs se lava, trop heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de toute la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il repensa à cette femme aux cheveux étrange. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, mais elle avait lancé une chasse au démon. Et le démon en question était Duo. Ils avaient déjà rencontré des hommes venus du pays des montagnes pour les ramener à elle c'était la raison pour laquelle ils y étaient en ce moment. S'il pouvait la trouver pour lui montrer que Duo n'était pas un démon et pour qu'elle arrête cette chasse, ils se sentiraient plus tranquille.

Après s'être lavé, il réfléchit quelques secondes à l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver des informations sur cette femme. Le meilleur moyen était encore de se rapprocher des montagnes. Ils trouveraient bien quelqu'un en chemin pour leur indiquer où elle habitait. Le problème sera de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais il savait que c'était perdu d'avance avec Duo à ses côtés. De toute façon, il ne quitterait son ami pour rien au monde. Il y tenait trop.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Serry. La demi-heure devait être dépassée alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées. Il devra s'excuser auprès du comte. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo avec Serry derrière lui. Il frappa mais n'obtenant pas de réponse il ouvrit la porte. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver. Duo se trouvait allongé sur le côté dans le lit les ailes pendant dans le vide. Il avait l'air tellement tranquille quand il dormait que Zechs le réveillait toujours avec regret. De plus étant donner que la journée avait été fatigante, il aurait du mal à la faire revenir du pays des songes. Il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne d'utiliser le seau d'eau.

Serry observa avec un amusement dissimuler le noble chevalier libre tenter de réveiller son compagnon. Il est vrai que celui-ci paraissait tout sauf effrayant en ce moment. Zechs ne voulaient pas utiliser les gifles pour le réveiller, il le faisait toujours en dernier recours et il n'en avait pas envie aujourd'hui. Il le secoua a nouveau. Duo grogna quelques mots mais ne se réveilla pas. Il recommença plus fort et cette fois-ci Duo ouvrit des yeux embrumés de sommeille.

- Veux dormir Zechs ! Chouina-t-il en essayant d'amadouer son ami.

- Ça n'est pas le moment, c'est plutôt l'heure du repas, expliqua le chevalier en admirant le châtain, alors que ce dernier s'étirait. Pire qu'un chat pensa-t-il dans son fort intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Dit-il tout souriant et bien réveiller pour le coup.

En entendant le mot repas Duo avait sauté du lit bien réveiller. Zechs soupira. Duo ne résistait pas à l'annonce d'un bon repas. Serry avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir de rire. Le démon que tout le monde craignait se trouvait être un gamin qui ne pensait qu'à manger et dormir.

En allant à la salle à manger, Duo dut se plier plusieurs fois pour passer les portes. Zechs et Serry s'empêchant de rire à grande peine à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois Duo les foudroyait du regard.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle avec dix minutes de retards. Zechs s'excusa poliment et le comte les invita à s'asseoir. En s'asseyant Duo du déployer ses ailes à cause du dossier de la chaise. Celles-ci firent un spectacle à elles toutes seules. Les deux couleurs brillants à la lumière des chandelles.

Les serveurs arrivèrent avec des plateaux charger de nourriture tel que du faisant et de l'agneau. Les mets les plus fins se trouvaient devant eux. Recevoir la visite d'un chevalier libre était déjà une fête en soi, mais en recevoir deux dont un aux ailes magnifiques, cela tenait du miracle.

Après les bénédictions d'usage, ils commencèrent le repas. Duo mangeait comme un affamé, engloutissant tous ce qu'il pouvait. Zechs y allait avec un peu moins d'empressement mais ils n'avaient pas eut de vrai repas depuis plusieurs jours et celui-là lui faisait le plus grand bien. Le comte lui ne toucha pas à grand chose tant il était hypnotiser par les jeux de lumière sur les ailes de son hôte.

A la fin Duo et Zechs n'en pouvait plus tellement ils avaient mangé. Zechs se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose.

- Excusez ma curiosité, mais n'avez-vous pas d'héritier voisin ? Votre maison me paraît bien vide, s'informa Zechs, curieux.

- J'en ai deux, sir chevalier. Mon aîné est partit en se marier dans le sud et ma fille est demoiselle de compagnie à la cour du roi. Mais je pense qu'il est l'heure de se mettre au lit, proposa-t-il, préférant apparemment éviter se sujet.

- Oui effectivement.

- Je vous souhaite d'agréable songe. Partirez-vous demain ? Demanda le comte.

- Oui nous partirons à l'aube, acquiesça le chevalier.

- Je demanderai à ce que l'on selle vos chevaux et vous fournirait de quoi vous nourrir pour plusieurs jours, proposa le seigneur.

- Cela est trop mon seigneur, se méfia le chevalier, imaginant déjà les faveurs que pouvait vouloir lui demander le comte en échange.

- Ça me fait plaisir, insista-t-il.

- Alors je vous souhaite à vous aussi d'agréable rêve voisin, le remercia-t-il, en espérant ne pas avoir de problème ensuite.

Le comte se dirigea vers sa chambre tandis que Duo et Zechs montaient dans les leurs. Duo s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et lança un regard implorant à Zechs. Celui poussa un nouveau soupir et demanda à ce qu'on l'ouvre. Duo se jeta au cou du chevalier blond. Ce dernier rougit, même si personne ne le remarqua. Quand la fenêtre fut ouverte, l'ailé lâcha Zechs et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard.

- D'accord !

Il lui fit un dernier sourire puis se jeta dans le vide. Une fois dehors, il ouvrit en grands ses ailes et commença à planer. Puis il monta en hauteur, vers les nuages. Il sentait le vent dans ses ailes et ses cheveux. Ça lui était si agréable. Il ferma un instant les yeux n'ayant pas peur de se cogner à quelque chose. Sans le vouloir, il se dirigeait vers les montagnes. Il monta encore plus haut. Cherchant les sommets. Ceux-ci ne venaient toujours pas. Les montagnes étaient immenses dans ce pays. Il continua à voler plus haut, toujours plus haut je vais retomber dans les What for si sa continue --°. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il accéléra. Il battit des ailes aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis il s'arrêta et fit du surplace. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

§§§

La bataille était déjà bien engager et Akaniko lançait des sorts aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Tout son groupe avait périt et elle comptait bien ne pas finir comme eux. Elle évita une flèche et lança une boule d'énergie. Elle esquiva une boule de feu et lança une flèche glacée. Elle évita de justesse une seconde boule de feu, mais elle lui fit perdre l'équilibre. La Seraphosine n'arrivait plus à se remettre dans une bonne position et chutait vers le vide. Si elle ne reprenait pas une position correcte pour le vol d'ici peu, il sera trop tard. La vitesse lui arrachera les ailes des qu'elle les ouvrirait. Elle paniqua. Le vent ne l'aidait pas dans son entreprise.

Puis elle sut qu'elle avait dépassé le stade de non-retour. Elle abandonna. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse du vent. Lorsque soudain elle fut brutalement stoppé. Quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Ça ne pouvait être un oiseau et elle était encore trop haute pour que se soit la terre ferme. En tous les cas, elle s'était arrêté et c'était tant mieux. Elle reprit une bonne position et se tourna vers son sauveur.

Elle se demanda soudain si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Devant elle se tenait un Alizé. Il était habillé de façon humaine. Ses longues bottes marron qui lui moulaient les jambes et la chemise bordeaux qui lui collait au corps mettaient en valeur sa fine silhouette. Son pantalon noir montrait la délicate ligne de ses jambes. Ses cheveux volaient autour de lui, formant une cape naturelle. Un bandeau lui retenait les mèches de devant. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ces ailes exprimaient la surprise la plus complète. Elle se pinça pour savoir si elle rêvait ou pas et si cet apollon existait réellement. Mais apparemment oui, il était bien réel. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui parla d'une voix douce.

- Bonjours moi c'est Akaniko, se présenta-t-elle gentiment, tentant d'oublier la bataille qui faisait rage derrière elle.

- B-B-Bonjour…D-D-Duo, bégaya l'Alizé terrorisé.

La Seraphosine se dit qu'elle était mal partit. Elle ne savait pas s'il était apeuré ou simplement surpris mais une chose était sur, avec lui dans leur camp tous seraient plus faciles. Elle allait lui parler à nouveau quand l'alizé fixa un point derrière elle les yeux écarquillés. Elle tourna la tête et vit tout de suite le jet de feu qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle l'esquiva facilement et tua d'une flèche glacer le mage Pyros qui les avaient attaqué. Elle se retourna vers l'Alizé mais ne vit que le vide. Elle chercha tout autour d'elle puis baissa les yeux. Ça y est, elle l'avait trouvé. Il descendait à une vitesse mortelle vers Gaia. Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, si elle essayait elle se briserait le cou, faute de ne pas pouvoir freiner assez vite. Akaniko se demanda s'il se rendait compte que ce qu'il faisait était mortellement dangereux puis ce dit que probablement non. Il avait été élevé sur Gaia, il ne connaissait donc pas tous sur le vol. Elle retourna au combat. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir autant qu'elle aille se battre. Puis elle avait une autre raison de ne pas mourir. Il fallait qu'elle annonce la nouvelle au roi. Elle remonta vers le champ de bataille en préparant un sort puissant.

§§§

Duo plongeait encore plus bas. Il descendit encore et encore voulant fuir ceux qu'il avait vu la haut. C'était des êtres volant d'accord mais il se battait. Et lui, ne voulait pas se battre pour quelques chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était sur que c'était ce qu'il lui demanderait en haut. Il continua à plonger allant toujours plus vite. Il ne fut soulagé que lorsqu'il aperçut la terre. Il se rendit compte Alors qu'à cette vitesse il s'écraserait bientôt au sol. Il ne pouvait pas se redresser pour ralentir à l'horizontale ses ailes ne supporteraient pas un changement de position. Il ferma les yeux attendant le choc.

Un vent souffla dans sa direction avec juste la force qu'il lui fallait pour ralentir sans lui retourner les ailes. Il se dirigea vers le manoir et rentra par la même fenêtre que celle avec laquelle il était sortit. Il atterrit en soufflant. Il ne voulait plus penser à la bataille qu'il avait vue. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis au moment de tourner la poigner il changea d'avis. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il ferait des cauchemars, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il dorme avec quelqu'un.

L'alizé se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Zechs. Il ne voulait pas le déranger mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait être en forme demain.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, se baissa et entra. Il la referma et attendit un moment. Zechs finissait toujours par le repérer dans ses cas là et cette fois-ci ne fut pas l'exception. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et regarda Duo.

- Zechs… Heeeuuu… Je… Je... Tenta le châtain, gêné d'avoir réveillé son ami.

- Viens ça ne me dérange pas, le rassura Zechs.

Le blond savait repérer quand Duo craignait les cauchemars. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien ses nuits là dans un sens. Cela lui permettait de dormir avec Duo dans ses bras sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. Il s'écarta pour faire de la place à Duo. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la réaction du comte s'il les découvrait comme ça. Après tout Duo était encore jeune et cela pouvait s'expliquer facilement.

Duo s'approcha toujours timide. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Zechs. Avec lui c'était comme avec Solo, c'était son grand frère. Il rentra dans les couvertures et regarda Zechs avec gratitude. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras dans un geste fraternel qui pour le blond était bien plus.

Duo se serra contre son torse. Zechs se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir peur du cauchemar ce soir. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait put voir dehors. Il ne le demanderait pas à Duo, celui-ci le lui dirait s'il le voulait mais il ne lui forcerait pas la main. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir auprès de lui. Il le serra un peu plus alors que la respiration de Duo se faisait régulière. Il ne voulait pas le perdre pour rien au monde. Il n'avait pas dit à Duo ses sentiments. Il se doutait que ce dernier le prenait plus pour un grand frère. Il aurait voulut être plus pour lui mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, alors il ne cherchait pas ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir. Si on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un jeune homme aux ailes de papillon, il aura probablement éclaté de rire. Mais maintenant cela ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Il serait à jamais le grand frère que Duo voulait qu'il soit et leur relation n'irait pas plus loin. Il s'endormit après avoir resserré encore plus Duo contre lui. Au moins il pouvait l'avoir contre lui.

A suivre…

L'est 9h15 je sais il fait plus nuits mais je précise que g toujours po pioncer moi alors que je me suis réveiller a 16h35 pour moi c tôt

Je crois que je l'ai plutôt bien réussit se chap mais c a vous de voir en tout cas syouplait envoyer moi un mail se serait sympa chibi eyes A part sa mon cousin viens de se casser. Certaine diront que je suis méchante mais supporter le deux jours et vous comprendrez votre douleur. Pourtant deux oncles avait prévenus ma mère de ne po le garder mais bon on avait po trop le choix. N'empêche l'est fatiguant mon cousin , très fatiguant. Sinon j'espère que certain mon voudront po trop d'avoir fait du 6+2.


	4. chap 3

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ou :GW

Genre :UA, conte, Yaoi, 3x4, OOC

Disclamer :Je déclare officiellement que les g-boys ne sont pas a moi TT

Note : … montre que c'est moi qui parle

§§§ : changement de lieu et/ou de temps

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 3

Le soleil s'était levé depuis deux heures. La bataille était finit. Les Pyros étaient mis en fuite. On emmenait les blessés et on enterrait les morts. Il y en avait eut beaucoup pour une première bataille. Certains groupes, rare, avaient réussi à rester entier. Celui des deux frères en faisait partit. Les survivants partaient se reposer. Les deux frères et leur équipe aussi. Mais un messager les arrêta en vol.

- Le roi demande à vous voir, expliqua le messager.

- Peut-on en savoir les raisons ? demanda Heero, de méchante humeur à cause de la fatigue.

- Il a une mission à vous confier, fit l'Angelin en s'éloignant.

- Alors en route, grogna Heero.

Ils changèrent de direction pour aller vers le château. Une question était dans tous les esprits. Quelle mission devraient-ils faire ? Le messager ne leur avait rien dit. C'était étrange de leur confier une mission, alors que les batailles allaient désormais se succéder. Normalement le roi devrait vouloir avoir tous ses guerriers au combat pour protéger la cité.

Ils arrivèrent au palais et toutes les portes s'ouvrirent à leur passage montrant qu'ils étaient attendus avec impatience. Ils arrivèrent à la salle du conseil. Le messager fit la révérence et repartit. Le roi et tous ses conseillés regardèrent le groupe qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quatre s'était rapproché de Trowa et sûrement que celui-ci devait se retenir de ne pas le serrer dans ses bras. Le roi finit par parler après quelques minutes d'observation.

- Vous avez été les meilleurs durant la bataille. Votre groupe fut l'un des seuls à rester entier, constat-t-il.

Aucun ne parla. Ils ne comprenaient pas que l'on veuille les éloigner de la bataille puisqu'ils avaient été si bons. On devrait plutôt les laisser se reposer en prévision de la prochaine bataille. Et pourquoi le roi commençait-il son discours de cette manière ?

- Vous avez du vous rendre compte que le combat ne c'est pas finit sans perte de notre côté. Nous ne pourrons pas tenir un an si tous se passent de cette façon à chaque fois. C'est pour cette raison que je veux vous envoyer dans une mission de dernière chance.

Il laissa un instant au groupe pour digérer la phrase. Le roi venait de leur dire que le royaume était perdu et que seul leur mission pourrait le sauver. Rassurant, très rassurant… Ils se demandèrent qu'elle pouvait être cette mission tout en s'inquiétant du fardeau qu'on allait leur confier. Le roi reprit la parole.

- Nous pensons mes conseillers et moi que si vous tuez le roi des Pyros les troupes seront démoralisées. Nous pourrions alors….

- MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PASSEZ, JE VOUS DIS ! Cria quelqu'un dans les couloirs du palais.

- Mademoiselle, le roi est en grande conversation, tenta un pauvre hère.

- MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS, QUE C'EST IMPORTANT ! Hurla-t-elle a nouveau.

Les frères et leurs compagnons furent surpris par l'éclat de voix mais le furent encore plus en voyant la Seraphosine en furie qui entra dans la salle. Ses cheveux châtains en désordre et sa précipitation à rentrer la faisant passer pour une folle. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle se tourna vers le roi et sans plus de cérémonie lui parla.

- J'ai vu un Alizé durant la bataille ! Il était éloigné du combat mais un projectile m'avait poussé au loin. Il m'a rattrapé alors que je tombais. Je vous jure que c'était un Alizé,s'emporta la Séraphosine en voyant les regards compatissant qu'on lui lançait. Il en reste encore un en vie !

- Du calme mademoiselle. Quel est votre nom ? demanda un peu trop gentiment l'un des conseiller.

- Akaniko, mais… Essaya-t-elle.

- D'autre que vous l'ont-ils vu ? Demanda a nouveau le conseiller.

- Non il était trop loin, mais… Tenta-t-elle a nouveau.

- Qui à part vous a survécu dans votre groupe ? la coupa le conseiller.

- Je suis la seule, mais…

- Allons ! Il est normal de voir des choses qui n'existent pas après avoir perdu ses coéquipiers. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, cela passeras très vite, la rassura-t-il.

- MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE L'AI VU ! JE SUIS SUR DE NE PAS AVOIR REVE ! S'énerva-t-elle, ses plumes gonflant sous la rage.

Tout le monde était surpris dans la salle et la regardait avec des yeux ronds. La Seraphosine avait haussé la voix sur le roi. De plus elle donnait vraiment l'air de ne pas avoir toute sa tête. Des gardes s'approchèrent lentement dans l'intention de la ramener à l'infirmerie. Elle s'échappa et continua à crier qu'elle avait vu un Alizé.

Soudain, Quatre s'approcha d'elle. Akaniko recula pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Je veux juste regarder quelques chose… Sur vos ailes, dit doucement le Chérune.

- Quoi ? se méfia-t-elle.

- Les Alizés laissent une fine poudre quand ils se sentent en danger et puisqu'il c'est enfuit selon vos dires c'est qu'il a dut avoir peur. Comme il vous a rattrapé, vous devriez en avoir sur votre dos, expliqua-t-il doucement pour calmer la Séraphosine en colère.

Akaniko se laissa faire. Elle était sûr de l'avoir vu et se demanda comment elle avait put ne pas y penser. Quatre c'était placé derrière elle et son visage exprimait une surprise incroyable. Il tenta de parler mais après plusieurs essais ratés, il fit signe au roi et à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'approcher. Tous se dirigèrent derrière Akaniko et tous furent surpris de ce qu'ils virent.

Les ailes noires étaient recouvertes d'une mince pellicule de poudre qui faisant briller ses ailes. Un sourire satisfait apparue sur les lèvres de la Seraphosine. Ils la croyaient enfin.

- Alors ? dit-elle avec suffisance pour le coup.

- Ne nous pouvons plus douter, s'inclina le conseiller.

- Mais cela change beaucoup de chose, réfléchit le roi, avant de se tournée vers le groupe des deux frère. Votre mission à changer, désormais vous devrez retrouver cet Alizé à tout prix. Mademoiselle vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Juste son nom, Duo. Après nous nous sommes fait attaquer et quand j'ai voulut lui parler à nouveau, il s'était enfuit, mais… s'arrêta Akaniko en baissant les yeux.

- Mais ? L'encouragea le roi.

- Il est descendu vers Gaia beaucoup trop rapidement, je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie, soupira-t-elle.

- Nous devons le retrouver et tant que je ne verrai pas son cadavre les recherches continueront. Je pense que nous pouvons encore tenir la cité quelques mois mais il faudra quand même vous dépêcher.

- Fais-je partit de la mission ? Espéra la Séraphosine.

- Oui je pense que cela vaut mieux, après tout, vous l'avez déjà vue. Vous partirez dans une heure quand vous vous serez un peu reposer. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le groupe et Akaniko firent une révérence et sortir. Quand ils furent en vol, Wufei se tourna vers la Seraphosine.

- Où penses-tu que nous devrions commencer les recherches ?

- Le mieux serait d'aller voir Catherine. Si un Alizé est sur Gaia, elle a dut en entendre parler.

- Tu sais où elle se trouve en ce moment Trowa?

- Elle devrait se trouver dans un village pas très loin au sud.

- Nous commencerons donc par aller la voir.

Puis ils durent se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez eux. Heero et son frère se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'ancien guerrier. Celui-ci là leur avait légué à sa mort. Ils parlèrent de la mission pendant le vol.

- Tu crois qu'elle saura, Trowa ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Si quelqu'un doit être au courant c'est bien elle, rassura son frère.

- Tu as toujours autant confiance en elle sourit le plus jeune.

- C'est ma sœur spirituelle.

- Quatre risque d'être jaloux, se moqua Heero.

- Je lui ai déjà parlé de Cathi, lui répondit-il sans caché son amusement.

- Sinon, tu en penses quoi de cette Akaniko ?

- Et bien, elle avait raison et il est normal qu'elle se soit énervée, même si je n'aurais pas agis de la même manière, dit-il avec un soupçon de reproche.

- J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop de vague. S'il cet ailé a été élevé au milieu des humains, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il se cache, réfléchit son frère.

- Possible accorda Trowa.

- Nous allons être obliger de nous montrer.

- Bientôt nous existerons plus si ça se trouve alors cela ne change pas grand-chose, répondit-il avec flegme.

- J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'est pas écrasé, soupira Heero.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit l'Angelin aux yeux verts pensif. Même s'il n'en a pas conscience, il doit utiliser une partie de ses pouvoirs de temps en temps. Ne serait-ce que par instinct de survie.

- Alors espérons qu'il l'a fait cette fois ci.

- Oui espérons.

Ils arrivèrent à leur habitation et montèrent directement se coucher. Il fallait qu'ils soient en forme pour la recherche.

§§§

Ils furent réveiller une demi-heure plus tard par des coups frapper à leur porte. Heero et Trowa se levèrent de mauvaise grâce. Ils ouvrirent la porte pour découvrir un messager. Encore un. Heero se demanda ce qui c'était encore passer. On avait découvert une famille entière d'Alizé? Non il n'était pas énervé, c'est juste que ça commençait sérieusement à le foutre en rogne tous ses changements. Le messager voyant la tête qu'il tirait se dépêcha de délivrer son message.

-Le roi vient de découvrir que la princesse Réléna n'était pas dans le château. Personne ne la vue depuis la bataille. Il vous demande de la rechercher en même temps que l'Alizé.

Puis il s'enfuit en volant. La tête qu'avait faite l'un des Angelin l'avait effrayé à un point pas possible. On n'aurait dit qu'il allait l'égorger sur place.

Trowa regarda son frère.

- Tu l'as effrayé, énonça-t-il.

- J'aime pas qu'on me réveil alors que je suis fatigué, grogna l'ours mal léché qu'était son frère.

- Maintenant, on a quelqu'un en plus à chercher.

- Qu'est-ce qui a put lui arriver ? demanda Heero en se retenant de détruire le mobilier sans défense.

- Un autre acte des Pyros peut-être. Après tout nous ne pouvons plus les repérer maintenant.

- Hn. Bon puisqu'on est réveillé autant aller manger, philosopha l'Angelin aux yeux bleus.

Trowa hocha la tête et ensembles ils se préparèrent leur repas.

§§§

Quatre trépignait d'impatience en attendant son amant. A côté de lui Wufei se mit à plaindre Trowa. Il regarda l'énorme sac que Quatre portait sur une épaule.

- Tu as emmené toute ta maison ou quoi ?

- Non, mais j'ai pris le nécessaire ou cas où l'un de nous serait blessé, fit en souriant le Chérune.

- Rien que le nécessaire ? répliqua Wufei en haussant un sourcil.

- Bah ! J'ai peut-être un peu exagérer mais je suis sur qu'aucun de vous n'aura pensez à prendre de quoi se soigner, répondit Quatre sûr de lui.

Toucher. Wufei n'avait pensé à prendre que son sabre et ses composants pour sort. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait été trop occupé à expliquer à Meiran que, oui, il devait partir et que non, il n'avait pas le choix, pour vraiment se préparer. Enfin il ne l'avait pas choisi et même si elle pouvait se montrer agaçante, il l'aimait bien.

Akaniko apparut dans leur champ de vision. Elle avait, elle aussi privilégié ses composants pour sort mais pour arme, elle avait choisi un bâton qui comportait un morceau ferreux aux deux bouts. Elle avait néanmoins pensé à la nourriture. Elle atterrit à côté d'eux.

- Les autres ne sont toujours pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Wufei avec hargne.

- Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a little Séra' ?

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux frères apparurent. Ils avaient chacun un arc et un carquois de flèche ainsi que deux dagues. Les faucons préférant utiliser la rapidité plutôt que la force. Ils avaient eux aussi prévue de la nourriture mais comme l'avait prédit Quatre, ils n'avaient pas pensé au nécessaire de soin. Dès qu'ils furent posés, Quatre se jeta au cou du faucon. Celui du ouvrir les ailes pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

- Pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps ? J'étais inquiet moi ! les morigéna le Chérune.

- Quatre nous n'avons que cinq minutes de retard, lui rappela Trowa.

- Et alors ?

Trowa abandonna devant le regard de « pure innocence » que lui jetait Quatre. Akaniko fut surprise un instant de les savoir ensemble. Puis elle l'est trouva trop « choupis ». Heero se dit que s'il devait attendre que ses deux là se lâche, ils en auraient encore pour longtemps à patienter. Il se rappelait une fois où ils étaient restés enlacé durant une heure sans bouger. S'il pouvait éviter de retenter un record cela l'arrangerait. Il se décida donc à interrompre la scène, si touchante soit-elle.

- En route, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, ordonna-t-il avec énervement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ? demanda Quatre.

- Je te dirais quoi en vol, répondit l'Angelin en serrant les dents.

Finalement, ils prirent tous leurs envolent voulant tous savoir ce qui avait changé dans leur programme. Trowa les dirigea vers le village où se trouvait Catherine et ils commencèrent une descente en douceur je rappelle que la montagne est très haute et qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se crasher à l'arriver °. Heero n'ouvris pas la bouche et Akaniko du le forcer un peu à avouer le problème.

- Et si tu nous disais ce qui nous vaut ton excellente humeur ! fit-il en espérant l'amadouer.

- …

- Mais encore.

- …

- Tu sais se serait plus facile pour nous de comprendre si tu ouvrais la bouche. On n'est pas télépathe je te le rappelle, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois avant de piquer une gueulante.

- On doit rechercher Réléna, dit-il en un souffle.

- Tu fouillerais un peu le palais, je suis sur que tu la trouverais, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je ne rigole pas nous devons la rechercher en plus de l'Alizé. Elle n'a pas été vue depuis le combat et personne ne la vue partir, grogna le brun.

- Il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, bouda la Séraphosine.

- Surtout pas ! Une princesse doit être sauvé par son prince charmant, lança Quatre.

- Quatre occupe-toi de mon frère tu veux, fit l'Angelin aux yeux bleus sans desserré les dents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je m'en occupe, sourit le Chérune.

- Mais réellement pourquoi n'envoie-t-il pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de dégarnir encore plus les rangs des combattants Akaniko, expliqua Trowa.

- Donc nous sommes reconvertis en sauveteur pour princesse en détresse…

- Hn.

- T'es causant quand tu t'y mets, toi !

- Accélérons.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Heero donnant un battement d'aile plus fort qu'avant et s'éloigna. Les autres le suivirent avec un train de retard.

- Ce qu'il peut être grincheux quand il s'y met, se plaignit la jeune Séraphosine.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Akaniko. La princesse ne cesse de lui tourner autour depuis la première fois qu'elle la vue. Je crois qu'il est devenu allergique au rose depuis, expliqua gentiment Quatre.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à part le premier concerné qui regardait obstinément les nuages.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de Gaia. Ils commencèrent par entrevoir la prairie verte. Puis les maisons. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient jamais descendus sous les nuages et étaient impressionnés par la vision qui s'offrit à eux. Ils virent en derniers des personnes. Elles avaient le nez en l'air et les regardaient, certains surpris, d'autres à genoux et quelques-uns courant vers une maison. Ils atterrirent sous les regards les regards parfois effrayer, des villageois. Ils ne bougèrent pas ne voulant pas effrayer la population d'avantage et se doutant que certains étaient déjà partit aller chercher la Chérune.

Ils attendirent donc sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une Chérune brune aux yeux bleus s'approche d'eux en courant. Elle sauta au cou de Trowa c qu'il a du succès le Tro-man °. Celui-ci l'enserra un court instant, puis ils se séparèrent. Elle regarda Trowa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que son fait longtemps que j'attends ta visite toi ! Tu aurais quand même pu venir plus tôt ! Bouda la jeune fille.

Elle avait prit une mine boudeuse et Quatre regardait son Trowa avec yeux de gentils-petit-chiot-qui-vient-d'être-trahis-par-son-méchant-maitre-et-qui-veut-bien-pardonner-contre-un-calin. Trowa s'approcha de Quatre et l'enlaça.

- Catherine, je ne suis pas la pour une visite de courtoisie, commença Trowa.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as emmené tant de monde. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? répondit-il sur un ton plus officiel.

- Nous recherchons un Alizé. La Séraphosine que tu vois là, dit en avoir vu un et nous en a donné la preuve.

- Ça n'était donc pas qu'une rumeur, murmura-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Heero.

- Le bruit circule qu'un chevalier libre accompagner d'un étrange jeune homme aux ailes de papillon se dirige vers les montagnes. Il paraîtrait que ce dernier est poursuivi par Noin, confia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Et qu'est-ce que cette Pyrosine vient faire ici ? La questionna Trowa.

- Je te rappelle que nous les croyions tous morts, alors je pensais que ça n'était qu'une rumeur parmi tant d'autre. Et s'il y en a un en vie, ça n'est pas étonnant que les Pyros veuillent se l'accaparer.

- Sais-tu où il pourrait être en ce moment ?

- Que se passe-t-il là-haut pour que vous le recherchiez avec tant d'empressement ? s'inquiéta Catherine.

- La guerre a débuté très mal pour nous. D'ailleurs il va falloir que tu remontes. Ils auront besoin de tout le monde possible, lui dit Trowa avec tristesse.

- Je sais un messager est déjà venu me voir. Je faisais mes valises justement. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ?

- Le dernier…Ou plutôt l'avant dernier papillon est mort hier. Mais Catherine sais-tu où on pourrait se trouver cet Alizé ? C'est important !

- Si j'en crois les rumeur, il doit se trouver aux alentours de la forêt des milles ruisseaux, indiqua la Chérune.

- Merci. Aurais-tu entendus parler de la princesse par la même occasion ? Espéra-t-il.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Cathi.

- Elle a disparu, répondit froidement Heero.

- Non je n'ai rien entendu sur elle, je suis désolé.

- Tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé Catherine merci, la rassura Trowa.

La Chérune lui fit un sourire radieux. Heero s'avança.

- Nous devons y aller.

- Bien sur. Trowa quand ce sera fini n'oublie pas de venir me voir. Si tu ne le fais pas je viendrais te chercher moi-même et tu le regretteras ! Je peux te l'assurer ! Menaça-t-elle.

- Je viendrais Cathi, c'est promis.

Ils décollèrent ensemble vers la forêt. Les Séraphos regardaient Trowa, ne comprenant rien à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Trowa commençant à devenir nerveux à cause des regards lancés sur lui et se décida à éclaircir la situation.

-Catherine et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça elle se comporte toujours de cette manière avec moi. Et Quatre cesse de me lancer ce regard de chiot abandonner, Catherine est comme ma soeur c'est tout, expliqua-t-il avant qu'ils ne s'imaginent des choses.

Le Chérune lui fit un sourire radieux en entendant la nouvelle et les Séraphos se mirent à observer le paysage plutôt que la tête de Trowa.

Dans le ciel deux Séraphos, deux Angelins et un Chérune volent vers une forêt qui recèle bien des surprises.

A suivre

Un pitit mail syouplait chibi eyes

Franchement je le trouve pas terrible ce chap. Alors si quelqu'un veux m'enoyer une review négatif qu'il ne se gène surtout pas moi du moment qu'on me prouve qu'on la lut et qu'on un avis dessus --°

11/07/03


	5. chap 4

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ou :GW

Genre :UA, conte, Yaoi, 3x4, OOC, 1+2

Disclamer :sont pas a moi mais sa m'empêche pas de les torturer tout comme

Note : … montre que c'est moi qui parle

§§§ : changement de lieu et/ou de temps

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 4

Zechs et Duo se dirigeaient vers la forêt aux milles ruisseaux. Ils voulaient se détendre un peu avant d'avoir à affronter la femme qui leur avait donné la chasse et la forêt vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient avait en son centre un lac, d'où partaient des centaines de petits ruisseaux. L'endroit rêvé pour se reposer.

Pourtant, Zechs commençait à s'inquiéter. Duo n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du voyage. Il pouvait bien croire que Duo était fatigué du cauchemar de la nuit, mais la fatigue ne l'avait jamais empêché de parler, en générale c'était même plutôt le contraire. Duo était-il si troubler par son cauchemar ? Il est vrai que pour que celui-ci se manifeste alors que Duo était avec lui, il devait être réellement fort. Il se demanda s'il devait demander à Duo ou le laisser le lui raconter quand il en aura envie. Il préféra la première solution.

- Duo, de quoi as-tu donc rêvé ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, répondit Duo avec apathie.

- Cela te soulagerait de le faire, continua Zechs, inquiet de voir son Duo si calme.

- Zechs n'insista pas, s'il te plait, le supplia l'Alizé.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

- Comme tu voudras !

Ils continuèrent à chevaucher, Duo ne se rappelant que trop bien son rêve. Il avait vu deux armées se battre. Il avait vu les morts et les blessés. Il c'était vu au milieu d'une des deux armées. Au milieu de celle qui volait. Il s'était vu repoussant l'autre armé grâce au vent. Puis une flèche l'avait atteint dans le dos. C'était une jeune fille blonde avec des ailes blanches qui avait tiré. Il s'était vu tomber et s'écraser au sol. Puis il avait vu un jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Il le tenait dans ses bras et lui disait de ne pas mourir. Mais tout devenait noir. Il avait sentit la flèche s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine lui brûlant les côtes.

Puis il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Zechs. Celui-ci lui avait dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il tentait de le réveiller. Il avait refusé de lui raconter son cauchemar. La douleur étant trop présente dans son cœur, il s'était serré contre le torse de Zechs. Il avait ressentit une perte immense dans son rêve quand il s'était vu partir et qu'il avait sentit qu'il allait être séparer du jeune homme.

Le blond avait réussit à le calmer et ils étaient partit sans plus attendre, Alors que le jour commençait à peine à se lever.

Duo savait ce qui troublait Zechs. Son silence. Il le laissait rarement venir s'installer auprès de lui, mais il avait besoins de s'y retrouver.

Les premiers arbres firent leur apparition en même temps que les ruisseaux qui s'échappaient de Gaïa. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la forêt. Les ruisseaux se faisaient plus nombreux alors que la terre restait ferme. Comme si l'eau restait dans les limites et ne s'infiltrait pas dans la terre sinon ça aurait fait un marais 0 ! Ils s'arrêtèrent avant le lac. Auprès d'un arbre qui se trouvait entourer par deux filets d'eau. Zechs commença à installer la nourriture alors que Duo marchait vers la source d'eau. Le blond le laissa faire. Duo avait besoins d'être seul.

§§§

Les ailés volait au-dessus de la forêt. Ils finirent par trouver un endroit dégager où se poser, pas très loin du lac. Pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers Zechs, Heero alla plutôt vers le lac. Il commença à écarter un dernier buisson puis arrêta son geste.

Devant lui un homme ou une femme aux ailes noires et violettes aussi fine que celle des papillons se baignait. Entièrement nu. Il était plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. De longs cheveux couleur de bronze cascadaient dans son dos pour s'étaler dans l'eau. De fines gouttes s'écoulaient de son torse, prouvant qu'il s'était déjà immergée. Ses yeux améthyste riaient en même temps que sa voix. Il tournoya dans l'eau ses ailes faisant bouger les ondes autour de lui.

Heero n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il s'avança vers le lac sans pensée aux conséquences de son geste.

§§§

Duo s'amusait dans l'eau. Il aimait cet élément liquide. Il pouvait se déplacer à l'intérieur aussi aisément que dans les airs. Ses ailes le propulsant ont une vitesse inouïe. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'oublier son rêve par de simple geste fluide à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas complètement immergé voulant sentir, et le vent et l'eau sur ses ailes. Un mouvement lui fit tourner les yeux.

Il s'arrêta.

Sur la berge un jeune homme s'avançait vers lui. Ses yeux aux couleurs cobalt le fascinaient. Sa bouche entrouverte l'hypnotisait. Il ne bougeait plus. Il attendait que le jeune homme vienne le rejoindre. Il le voyait s'avancer vers lui. Enlever son carquois, son arc et ses dagues. Détacher sa chemise et l'enlever. Se débarrasser de ses manches. Il voyait les muscles fins de ses bras rouler sous sa peau. Les abdos se contracter à chaque pas. Le torse muscler se soulever à chaque respiration. Il était hypnotisé par tous ses mouvements. Il vit l'homme se soulever dans les airs. Il le vit enlever son pantalon qui ne cachait déjà pas grand chose de ses jambes finement musclé. Il le vit se reposer sur la terre ferme. Le vit rentrer dans l'eau et le rejoindre. Ils ne furent bientôt qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Comme dans un rêve, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Puis leurs mains se trouvèrent et se serrèrent. Leurs ailes se refermèrent. Ils se trouvaient entourer par leurs plumes à l'abri des regards. Le baiser continua. Leurs mains se détachèrent et vinrent enlacer le corps de l'autre. Plus aucun espace ne les séparait.

Le noir.

Tout était noir.

Le vide.

§§§

- J'ai entendu du bruit par-là, fit Trowa sur ses gardes.

- Qui ne la pas entendu ! Il fait un de ses boucans, s'énerva la Séraphosine.

- C'est peut-être celui qu'on cherche ? Proposa Quatre avec espoir.

- Akaniko calme-toi, fit Wufei à une Akaniko surmenée qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter en tout sens.

- Maieuh ! On est censé le retrouver au plus vite non ? Aurais-tu peur little Séra' ? Le défia-t-elle.

- Aka revient ici tout de suite, hurla le Séraphos.

- Essaye de m'attraper !

Elle lui tira la langue et courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Wufei la suivait et à sa suite les deux amants. Akaniko courut s'aidant de ses ailes pour rallonger ses enjambées. Elle arriva bientôt à la source de tout le bruit qu'elle avait entendu et trouva enfin le fruit de ses recherches. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il se battait contre trois Pyros. Deux avait déjà été liquidé et était à terre.

Il se mouvait avec grâce et tous ses coups étaient bien placés. Un quatrième Pyros apparut derrière le blond. Akaniko concentra une boule d'énergie entre ses mains. L'homme se retourna et vit le coup que le Pyros allait lui porter sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Une boule éclatante passa à côté de lui et tua le démon. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui l'avait aidé car les trois autres continuaient à l'attaquer.

Les autres ailées était arrivés à côté d'Akaniko et avait vu son attaque.

Quatre décolla pour atterrir à côté du blond. Il déclencha un champ de protection pendant que les autres attaquaient. Aucun ne voulait gaspiller son énergie ou ses flèches même si la Séraphosine n'avait pas eut le choix.

Trowa sortit ses dagues et fonça vers le premier. Il lui enfonça l'une d'elle dans le cœur et l'autre dans le crâne.

Wufei sortit son sabre et s'attaqua au second. Il lui trancha la tête d'un geste précis.

Akaniko utilisa son bâton sur le troisième. Elle lui écrasa le crâne d'un coup bien placer.

Quatre fit cesser son champ de protection. Tout les Pyros étaient morts.

Le blond semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de sa rencontre avec les ailés. Il ne savait comment réagir. L'un d'eux celui qui l'avait protégé, lui semblait être un ange mais ceux avec les ailes noires paraissaient être des démons. Quant à ceux avec les ailes aux couleurs de faucon, il ne savait qu'en penser. Il décida d'utiliser son bon sens.

S'il l'avait sauvé ce n'était certainement pas pour le tuer juste après. De plus, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Duo, il avait décidé de ne plus se fier aux apparences. Il eut encore le temps de réfléchir car les ailées s'étaient regroupées pour discuter.

- Que faisait des Pyros ici ? Demanda Wufei, sur les nerfs.

- Peut-être qu'ils avaient envie d'une proie facile little Séra', proposa sa compatriote.

- AKA ! Hurla le mage en lançant un regard noir à l'insouciante.

- C'est moi ! Répondit-elle avec fierté.

- Je crois plutôt que nous avons trouvé le compagnon de l'Alizé, coupa gentiment le Chérune.

- Possible Quatre, acquiesça Trowa.

- Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à lui ?

- Il devait penser quand le capturant l'Alizé viendrait le chercher, proposa Trowa.

- Les Pyros ne pense pas comme ça. Eux ne le feraient pas donc, il doive penser que personne ne le ferait, rétorqua Quatre.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il me semble que je vous dois des remerciements, s'incrusta Zechs, n'appréciant pas être ignorer.

- Ça n'est rien, on passait justement par-là, alors autant tuer quelques Pyros au passage et aider un superbe blond en plus, finit-elle en matant sans vergogne le terrestre sous ses yeux.

- Heu… Merci mademoiselle, dit-il un peu gêné bien qu'il est l'habitude de se genre d'attention. Il me semble que vous parliez de mon ami.

- Si votre ami a des ailes dans le dos, c'est possible, acquiesça Quatre.

- Ne ferions nous pas mieux d'aller le retrouver ?

- Vous savez où il se trouve ? Demanda l'Angelin.

- Il doit se baigner dans le lac en ce moment, sourit le chevalier.

- Alors allons-y.

- Mais avant, comment appelles-tu beau blond ? Dragua tranquillement Akaniko.

- Zechs Merquise pour vous servir, dit le blond en s'inclinant.

- Ne dite pas ça elle risquerait de vous prendre au mot, grogna le Séraphos.

- Jaloux little Séra' ?

- AKA !

- Ce qu'il est susceptible, se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Wufei calme-toi, nous devons retrouver l'Alizé, temporisa le jeune Chérune.

- Grrrr.

Zechs les conduisit jusqu'au lac. Mais, au lieu de trouver son ami en train de s'amuser dans l'eau, ils découvrirent Heero inconscient, étalé sur l'eau et dont seuls les ailes l'empêchaient de se noyer. Trowa et Wufei s'envolèrent dès qu'ils le virent et tentèrent de le prendre, mais cela leur était impossible sans noyer le faucon. Finalement Heero se réveilla à cause des remous que faisait le vent dans l'eau et qui était accentué par les battements d'ailes de ses amis. Il releva la tête et pris une grande respiration.

Durant son passage à vide, il s'était éloigner du rivage jusqu'à une zone où il n'avait plus pied. Il essaya d'utiliser ses ailes pour se ramener près de la berge mais une douleur fulgurante l'arrêta tout de suite. Il du se servir de ses mains. Il ne savait pas laquelle de ses ailes était mal en point et n'avait pas envie de le découvrir maintenant. Il nagea ses ailes flottants inertes dans l'eau derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut pied, il tenta de savoir laquelle de ses ailes étaient blessée. Il découvrit que c'était la gauche. Il se servit de la droite pour se cacher le corps. Son autre aile le suivant.

Quand l'eau ne fut plus assez haute, il fut obliger de ramener son aile dans une position verticale. Malheureusement celle-ci lui amenait énormément de souffrance. Tellement qu'il finit par s'évanouir alors qu'il atteignait la berge. Son frère le retint de justesse. Il le souleva et utilisa ces ailes pour le cacher. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait nu et la réciproque était vraie, il n'était donc pas gêner. Il prit les vêtements que Quatre lui tendait et alla habiller son frère, à l'abri du regard des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que Heero faisait nu et inconscient dans le lac ? Se demanda Quatre.

- Surtout que l'Alizé était censé s'y trouvé, continua Wufei.

- Où est passé Duo ? questionna inquiet le terrestre.

- Nous avons notre réponse à la question : pourquoi des Pyros ici, expliqua Trowa.

- Autrement dit le groupe c'était partager en deux puisqu'il ne savait pas ou se trouvait l'Alizé.

- Mais pourquoi était-il nu ? interrogea Aka.

- Il faudra lui demander quand il reviendra à lui. Quatre ?

- Oui Trowa ?

- Tu peux t'occuper de son aile ? elle a l'air endommager, expliqua-t-il à son blondinet d'amant.

- Bien sur, lui répondit le Chérune en souriant.

Trowa allongea son frère sur le ventre à terre. Quatre se mit en devoir de confectionner une attelle de fortune pour que l'aile puisse se mettre en position verticale sans faire souffrir son propriétaire. Cela servira aussi à la faire guérir plus vite. Il eut du mal à trouver du bois assez solide et du demander à Akaniko et à Trowa d'aller en chercher. Wufei alla fouiller les Pyros dans l'espoir de trouver des indices. Quatre se trouva donc seule avec Zechs. Celui-ci semblait mort d'inquiétude pour l'Alizé. Quatre leva la tête du blessé.

- Vous avez l'air de tenir énormément à…Duo, fit Quatre en s'efforçant de se souvenir du prénom de l'Alizé.

- C'est le cas. Il est comme mon petit frère, répliqua Zechs comme si le blond l'avait attaqué.

- Ce n'est pas l'inquiétude d'un grand frère que vous avez, constata aussitôt le petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Ne me vouvoyez pas et appelez-moi Quatre. Ce qui me fait dire ça ? Votre comportement. Je vois bien que vous vous doutez de ce qui c'est passé. Seulement vous refusez de l'admettre. Votre inquiétude est teintée de jalousie et cela se sent, lui apprit Quatre, une main sur le cœur et l'autre sur le blessé.

- Si je dois vous appeler Quatre, faite de même avec moi et appelez-moi Zechs. C'est exact je ressens quelques chose de plus fort pour Duo, mais lui ne voit en moi que le grand frère. Je ne chercherais donc pas à aller plus loin. Ce que j'ai me suffit.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur. Je vois dans vos yeux…

- QUATRE VIENS VOIR ! coupa Wufei.

- Je reviens.

Quatre s'envola laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il retrouva Wufei près du corps d'un des Pyros. Celui-ci tenait un rubis rouge et lumineux comme de la lave en fusion dans ses mains. Ce signe appartenait à l'un des trois plus grands seigneurs Pyros. Cette pierre lui permettait de communiquer avec ses soldats les plus gradés. Elle appartenait au seigneur Noin.

Soudain la pierre se mit à briller. Le visage d'une femme apparut. Son visage avait l'air de couvert sang à cause de la pierre. Les deux ailées ne réagir pas tout de suite. La femme, elle, prenait son temps pour les observer en détails. Quand les ailées réagirent enfin et détruire la pierre, la femme avait eut tout le temps de faire leur autoportrait.

Quatre regarda Wufei.

- Si c'est elle qui a capturé Duo, nous sommes mal, constata le Chérune.

- Nous ferons avec, répondit avec philosophie Wufei. Je me demande pourquoi personne n'à tenter de la tuer. Après tout ils doivent la prendre pour un démon.

- Peut-être ont-ils essayé mais ils en sont tous morts. Je doute qu'un humain puisse la tuer, soupira le Quatre.

- Possible. J'ai trouvé autre chose.

Il lui montra un ruban rose taché de sang.

- Il doit appartenir à la princesse Réléna.

- Tu penses que c'est son sang Wufei ?

- On ne peut pas le savoir, répondit celui-ci.

- Allons rejoindre les autres alors, fit Quatre en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac.

A suivre

Oh miracle il est que 18h53 c que je m'améliore moi Me demande quand même ce que g avec les rêves en ce moment. Portant j'en fais pas plus que d'habitude c'est a dire aucun moi quand je dors je dors le réveil il peut gueuler autant qu'il veut je continue a pioncer quand même et puis je commence a en avoir marre des fic qui me glisse entre les pattes c pourtant po compliquer TT mais moi j'y arrive po ça fait que partir en vrille TT et le pire c que personne ne s'en plaint TT En plus le temps arrête po d'osciller entre l'ère désertique et tempête a gogo c po un temps pour écrire ça. Et on se demande pourquoi j'écris des fic déprime après TT

16/07/03


	6. chap 5

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : :GW

Genre :UA, conte, Yaoi, 3x4, OOC, 1+2, 6+2

Disclamer :sont pas a moi

Muse : Shinny elle est méchante avec mooooiiiiiii TT elle me donne trop d'idée TT

Note : … montre que c'est moi qui parle

§§§ : changement de lieu et/ou de temps

Note2 : c'est la p'tite vrille qui redémarre , lalalalalalalala lalalala lalalalala

Seriel : Le roman de l'été m'aurait po déranger mais sinon les suite arrive aussi vite que je peut les écrire °

Shunrei : t'inquiète aucune que je les mette ensemble ces deux là la suite est avancé

Mely : en veux-tu en voilà la suite et comme tu le vois non ils vont po être obliger d'aller la sauver par contre je suis po sur que ma solution aille mieux °

Mitt : je sais que je suis sadique mais faire tabasser Heero par Duo…bon j'avoue je pourrais mais j'ai po fait enfin je crois --° la honte l'auteuse qui se rappelle plus ses fics nan sa m'étonnerais

Akaniko : plus besoins de me harceler la voilà la suite désoler g po put te mettre se coup si ° mais t toujours présente je te rassure et je tiendrais ma promesse de te caser avec lui

Désoler si j'en ai oublier °

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 5

Il tenait l'Alizé serré contre lui. Leurs ailes se mirent en mouvement. Ils s'arrachèrent du lac. Et montèrent toujours enlacé, haut dans le ciel. Les deux Ailés distancèrent les nuages et s'arrêtèrent. Ils se trouvaient au-dessus d'un tapis de nuages cotonneux. Haut dessus d'eux, ne restait que le ciel bleu et le soleil étincelant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs bouches se rapprochant. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, l'une de l'autre. Le jeune Angelin pouvait sentir le souffle de l'Alizé sur son visage. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras et fit un bond en avant. L'Alizé n'était plus là. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé. L'Angelin entendit un cri. Il venait d'en bas. Il plongea. De toutes ses forces, il accéléra vers gaia.

L'Angelin ne contrôlait plus ses ailes. Il tombait. Gaia se rapprochaient. Toujours plus près. Il ferma les yeux s'apprêtant à sentir le contacte dure du sol mais il ne le toucha jamais. La chaleur se fit sentir. Elle devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Encore le cri. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il tombait dans un puits sans fond.

La chaleur continuait d'augmenter. Le jeune homme poursuivait sa descente. Il entrait dans les entrailles de Gaia. L'air se faisait toujours plus chaud. Il lui brûlait les poumons. Toujours le cri.

L'Angelin tombait. Une lumière rouge. Il était arrivé au cœur de Gaia. Il allait s'écrasait. Plus que quelques mètres. Un violent courant le pris de plein fouet. Il le ralentit mais lui arracha presque les ailes. L'Angelin s'écrasa à terre. Celle-ci lui brûlait tout le corps.

Il se releva tant bien que mal s'aidant de ses mains ensanglantées à cause des brûlures. Le même cri. Plus proche. Il se dirigea vers la voix. C'était un appelle à l'aide. Le jeune homme marcha vers elle en boitant, sa jambe cassée lors de « l 'atterrissage ». Chaque pas lui coûtait. Sa gorge le brûlait. Ses mains lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Mais cette voix qui l'appelait lui redonnait courage.

Il se rapprochait. Une cage. Des barreaux d'aciers. L'Alizé était à l'intérieur. Il l'appelle. L'Angelin n'entend pas ses paroles, il sait juste qu'il doit sauver l'Alizé. Il avance. Il s'accroche au barreau qui le sépare de l'Alizé. Leurs mains s'entre croisent. Leur visage se rapproche. L'Alizé s'écroule. Une mare de sang sous lui. L'Angelin n'en peu plus. Il se laisse tomber à genoux à bout de force. Il a tout perdu.

§§§

- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière le Chérune

Quatre se précipita vers Heero. Il était couvert de sueur et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Alizé… Crie… Cage… Mort… commença Heero les yeux dans le vide.

- Heero revient ! C'est finit ! Le cauchemar est terminé ! tenta de le rassuré le blond.

- Alizé… Mort… Vide… continua-t-il, perdu dans son cauchemar.

- Heero réveille-toi ! dit Quatre en secouant l'Angelin.

- Feu… Mort… Vide…

- L'Alizé a disparu, il faut aller le chercher ! Heero réveille-toi… supplia Quatre.

- Disparue… Feu… Cage… Mort…

- Heero, il n'est pas encore mort ! Aide-nous à le sauver ! Essaya le Chérune en espérant de toute ses forces que Heero reviendrait à la raison.

- Sauver ?

Il avait relevé les yeux. Il regardait Quatre avec tristesse.

- Plus le sauver… Mort… s'apitoya l'Angelin.

Quatre commençait à en avoir marre et décida d'y aller plus brutalement.

- Tu vas te réveiller oui ! Il mourra vraiment si tu ne réagis pas plus vite ! S'énerva le blond.

Heero le regarda abasourdis. Peu à peu, ces yeux redevinrent normaux, ses tremblements se calmèrent pour finir par s'arrêter. Quatre soupira. Il avait finit par le réveiller. Il avait été sur le point de désespérer. Il savait qu'il existait certain cauchemar dont on ne se réveillait jamais. Il s'était demander un instant si Heero n'en avait pas été victime. Mais il était revenu à la réalité et cela le soulageait énormément.

L'Angelin regarda à droite et à gauche se demandant où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Il se releva lentement. Il se sentait comme dans du coton. Il n'arrivait pas à réunir deux idées claires. Sa vision devint floue et si Quatre ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait tombé par terre. Ce dernier posa sa main fraîche sur le front brûlant de Heero.

- Wufei !

Le corbeau s'approcha d'eux et il n'avait pas l'air d'être de la meilleure humeur.

- Tu saurais trouver des feuilles d'Elénia ? lui demanda le Chérune.

- Bien sur, grogna le mage.

- Alors vas en chercher ! Heero nous fait une poussé de fièvre.

Wufei partit en grognant dans sa barbe. Pourquoi c'était à lui d'aller chercher ça ? Bon d'accords il était le seul à connaître la plante et à savoir où la trouver, mais il lui aurait suffit de décrire et un autre aurait pu s'en charger ! Il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur non ! Seulement apprendre que l'on va devoir affronter l'un des plus grands Pyros existant à de quoi vous mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. De plus, l'un des meilleurs guerriers tombait malade, l'Alizé leur avait glissé entre les doigts et ils allaient probablement devoir se coltiner un humain. Finalement si ! Il était de mauvaise humeur. Même massacrante l'humeur.

Il trouva enfin les fleurs d'Elénia. C'était une jolie fleur de petite taille. Elle avait le contour des pétales turquoise clair qui s'assombrissait vers le milieu. De petits pistils rouges sortaient de son centre. Il se baissa et les ramassa lentement faisant attention à ne pas arracher les racines. Il aimait les fleurs. Cela le calmait toujours d'en regarder une et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il voyait en elles un petit miracle de beauté à chaque fois. Elles pouvaient être d'un grand secours et aussi d'un grand malheur. Les plus belle pouvait être dangereuse alors que les plus repoussante pouvait guérir tous les mots. Elles montraient toujours leur plus beau visage. Leurs pétales étaient doux et chacune était unique.

Soudain, il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais il ne vit qu'une plume blanche tomber au sol. Il n'aimait pas que l'on le dérange dans la contemplation de ces merveilles.

- Quatre c'est toi ? gronda-t-il s'apprêtant a le réprimander sur son manque de confiance.

Nouveau craquement mais toujours aucune parole.

- Quatre ça n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache !

Cette fois-ci, ce plus qu'un craquement. Comme le bruit, de quelqu'un qui tombe. Wufei se dirigea vers l'endroit présumé de la chute, sa mauvaise humeur revenant au grand galop. Si en plus le Chérune ne savait plus être discret, ça n'était même plus la peine de continuer. Il écarta les branches pour faire face à une vision qui le fit pâlir au-delà du seuil autorisé.

Devant lui se trouvait allonger par terre une colombe totalement rose exception faite de ses cheveux et de ses ailes. Elle avait du essayer de se confectionner un costume d'aventurière d'après des livres qu'elle avait vus mais en oubliant les choses les plus importantes. Au lieu d'avoir choisi dans des vêtements couleur passe-partout, elle avait pris un rose flashant facilement repérable en forêt. Elle avait du voir des livres sur les guerrières du désert car son habit ne cachait pas grand chose et elle le regrettait au premier froid.

Wufei du l'aider a se relever, son éducation l'obligeant à aider les femmes. Il s'approcha et se baissa pour la relever. Il manqua la relâcher lorsqu'il vit son visage. Il se demanda un instant si sa journée pouvait encore empirer. Lorsque la colombe fut enfin relevée, il se planta devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Puis-je savoir ce que sa « majesté » fait ici, dans ce bois, alors que nous sommes censés être à sa recherche, grogna le Séraphos.

- Veuillez me parler sur un autre ton, je suis la princesse royale Eolia ne l'oublier pas ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Aucune chance de l'oublier, mais maintenant que nous vous avons retrouvé, nous allons vous ramener tout de suite au palais, s'énerva le mage.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Tempêta la Chérune.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra !

Wufei avait oublié toute diplomatie. Il avait déjà assez de problème sans qu'il doive en plus transporter la « princesse » avec eux. Cette journée ne pouvait décidément être pire le tonnerre gronda et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur Wuffy. naaaaan v po lui faire se coup la quand même quoique….

§§§

Il était en sécurité. Des bras réconfortant autour de lui. Des ailes chaudes pour le réchauffer. Il ne connaissait pas l'Ailé mais il savait, qu'il était là pour lui. Cette chaleur. Elle est si douce. Elle augmente encore. Toujours plus chaud. Brûlante. L'Alizé s'écarte, mais il fait toujours aussi chaud. Ses poumons le brûlent. Il n'est plus dans le lac frais mais sur une terre aussi rouge que le sang. Elle lui brûle les pieds. Il tente de s'envoler mais ses ailes prennent feu. Il a mal. Des larmes acides lui coulent sur les joues. Il appelle à l'aide mais personne ne l'entend. Il a mal. La douleur est atroce. Il appelle encore et toujours. Personne ne lui répond. Personne ne l'entend.

La chaleur devient moins dure. Plus douce. Plus agréable. Des ailes dorées l'entourent. Il veut qu'elles restent. Une douleur dans sa poitrine. L'être devant lui s'écroule. L'Alizé tombe, le sang s'écoulant de sa plaie béante.

§§§

Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Il était couvert d'une sueur glacée. Malheureusement pour lui le cauchemar était presque identique à la réalité. Il faisait moins chaud mais l'air était quand même pesant. Il mit un moment à se remettre de son cauchemar. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se voir mort. Il finit par reprendre une respiration un peu plus normale. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre. Plutôt luxueuse à en juger par les tentures de soie et au mobilier en bois précieux. Le tout était décoré avec un mauvais goût incroyable. Le bleu turquoise assez sombre des murs contrastait grossièrement avec le rouge écarlate des rideaux.

Il était sur un lit aux couleurs orange et pêche. Les draps étaient là aussi en soie. Il remarqua alors qu'il était nu. La chaleur l'ayant empêché de faire cette constatation avant. Il se drapa d'un des draps et se leva. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'il avait du mal à supporter son vêtement improvisé. Finalement il se débarrassa du morceau de soie et s'enroula dans ses ailes à la place.

Il avait remarqué deux portes et se dirigea vers la première. A l'intérieur se trouvait une baignoire remplie d'eau elle aussi chaude, proche du bouillant. Il était encore couvert de la sueur, résultat de son cauchemar. Il décida donc d'en profiter pensant qu'il n'en aurait peut-être plus l'occasion. Il entra très lentement dans l'eau à la limite du brûlant. Il prit soin de garder ses ailes à l'extérieur, son cauchemar le hantant malgré tout encore un peu. Il se sentait un peu mieux. L'eau l'aidant contre la chaleur ambiante. Il somnola un instant. Sa tête bourdonnante d'image où un être aux ailes brunes le serrait contre lui. Il se rappelait la peau douce contre la sienne. Des plumes soyeuses contre son dos. Des lèvres tendres contre les siennes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tout de suite accepter d'être si proche avec cet étranger. Il sentait seulement au fond de lui, qu'il avait une destinée commune avec lui. Finalement, après s'être lavé soigneusement, il sortit de la baignoire et enroula ces ailes autour de lui.

En revenant dans la chambre, il eut la surprise de découvrir son lit fait, des vêtements étalés dessus et un plateau de nourriture sur la petite table à côté de la porte. Il commença par s'habiller. Le mauvais goût n'était par parvenu jusqu'aux habits heureusement. Après avoir enfilé le tout il alla se coiffer. La pièce comportait une coiffeuse avec tout le matériel nécessaire dessus, y compris un long ruban bleu nuit. Après avoir démêlé ses cheveux, il alla se regarder dans le miroir à pieds juste à côté. Le reflet lui renvoya son image. Duo fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

L'Alizé portait une de chemise à manche bouffante noir avec par-dessus une veste sans manche qui ne se fermait que par une lanière au-dessous de la poitrine et qui faisait office de cape à l'arrière. Elle était violette bordée d'or. Il avait aussi un pantalon bordeaux dont le haut dépassait, serré par une ceinture, elle aussi or. Ces couleurs mettaient en valeur ses ailes et ses yeux qui semblaient briller d'une vie propre et faisaient ressortir la blancheur d'ivoire de sa peau. Pour finir, il avait coiffé ses cheveux en une longue queue. Le ruban s'enroulant autour telle un serpent. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être un chevalier habillé de cette façon. Le plus surprenant était qu'il s'adaptait parfaitement à lui et surtout qu'ils étaient fabriqués pour quelqu'un avec des ailes, de part les aménagements nécessaires essayer d'enfiler une chemise normale à quelqu'un qu'à des plumes je vous dit bonne chance --°.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la table où le repas encore chaud à cause de la chaleur de la pièce l'attendait. Duo hésita. Il n'était pas sur qu'il devait. Après tout il avait été emmené ici de force, la bosse sur son crâne le prouvait. L'Alizé était d'avis de ne pas y toucher mais son estomac ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça. Il alla donc chercher une chaise à côté du lit et l'approcha de la table. Il commença son repas très lentement puis finit par tout engloutir à une vitesse inimaginable. Il ne fut rassasier qu'une fois le plat vide. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la seconde porte.

En l'ouvrant, il tomba sur un long couloir. Le mauvais goût était aussi passer par-là. En plus du bleu et du rouge vif, un vert forêt prenait sa place sur le tapis qui parcourait tout le couloir. Il fut néanmoins ravi d'avoir quelque chose de doux sous les pieds. On n'avait pas jugé utile de lui fournir des chaussures et il ne pouvait déplier assez ses ailes pour voler dans un si cours espace. La hauteur était suffisante mais pas la largeur. Tout en marchant dans le couloir il nota quelque petit détail étrange.

Tout d'abords, les fenêtres avaient des barreaux. On n'aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient peur qu'il leur échappe. Ensuite il ne croisa personne même pas un garde. Et enfin les murs semblaient pulser autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en or massif. De grotesque dessin était gravé dessus.

On n'y voyait des humains déformés, des Ailés aux ailes lacérées, des ondines aux nageoires déchirées, des nymphes à l'allure torturée. Duo manqua vomir tout son repas devant cette vision. Des scènes de guerre et de torture venaient compléter cet horrible tableau. Il se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu tomber. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, sans grincement. A l'intérieur une femme. Du moins une chose qui aurait pu passer pour une femme n'était ses ailes membraneuses, noires aux nerfs rouge sang. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur malveillante. Ses cheveux, eux aussi bleu sombre semblaient être contre la discipline même avec leur façon de se rebeller vers l'avant. Elle portait pour tout habit une longue robe aussi noir que les ténèbres. Un sourire qui aurait voulut être bienveillant pris place sur son visage. Elle se leva et s'assit en face d'une harpe qui se trouvait non loin de là. Elle commença à en jouer. Un air sombre qui évoquait la déchéance, pris forme.

- Bienvenu dans ma demeure bel Alizé, dit-elle d'une voix profonde, un peu trop théâtrale.

Duo se dit que « antre » aurait mieux valut que « demeure ». Il frissonnait sous les sons grinçant qu'elle faisait de temps en temps sortir des cordes de sa harpe.

- Dis-moi ton nom bel Alizé !

Duo ne voulait pas lui répondre mais c'était comme si les vibrations des cordes de la harpe faisaient vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il tenta le tout pour le tout en faisant une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout : mentir !

- So…Solo ! Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Appelle-moi maîtresse Noin, beau Solo, fit-elle d'une voix sans douceur.

- D'a…D'accords !

Se fut comme si l'une des cordes prenait vie. Elle s'échappa de la harpe pour venir le frapper de plein fouet au visage avec une force incroyable. Il s'écroula à terre sous l'impacte.

- Peux-tu répéter bel Alizé ? demanda-t-elle le regardant comme on regarda une pathétique tortue allongée sur le dos.

- Bi…Bien maîtresse Noin.

- Tu apprends vite, c'est bien. Maintenant dis-moi qui était cette personne dans le lac, demanda a nouveau, toujours en jouant de sa harpe.

- Je ne sais pas…Maîtresse Noin ! Fit-il désespéré.

Duo sentit le regard de Noin posé sur lui. Elle semblait regarder jusqu'au fond de son âme. Il sentit quelque chose se rebeller en lui. Il sentait cette chose remonter. Noin détourna les yeux pour revenir à sa harpe. Duo sentit la chose retourner au fond de son cœur.

- Tu es étrange bel Alizé, lança-t-elle.

Duo se tendit instinctivement.

- Tu embrasses le premier venu, sans raison. Tu es vraiment étrange beau Solo.

Duo aurait voulut courir le plus loin possible de cette femme et de cette musique ténébreuse. Noin se leva et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche sensuelle. Elle lui tourna autour puis s'approcha de lui par derrière. Il entoura son cou avec ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu te sens seul n'est-ce pas ? Je vais arranger ça.

Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Duo sentait la chose monter de nouveau en lui. Elle se faisait de plus en pressante. Noin était passé au cou de sa victime. Duo sentit la chose sortir.

Fin

AILLLEEEUUUUU

Missante Shinny TT

A suivre

Il est 6h52 et je vais bientôt partir en voyage et vi vous recevrez plus de fic de moi jusqu'au 20 Août normalement je sens que Shinny va faire la fête en Italie --° PIKOI A-T-IL FALLUT QUE J'HERITE D'UNE MUSE PAREIL TT hyper active et sugar highté 7/7 24/24 J'espère que ce chap vous aura plus et s'il vous plait me tuer po a cause des avance de Noin ° A pars sa Shinny a encore fait des siennes --° pourkoi faut-elle qu'elle me donnes des idée en pleine écriture de fic --° et pourquoi elle me fait vriller tout le temps TT l'est méssssssssanteeeeeee TT j'espère qu'elle se calmera un peu durant le voyage sinon j'aurais jamais assez de papier TT A+ TT quand même contente de partir

07/08/03


	7. chap 6

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

E-mail : :GW

Shinny : c quand que tu t'occupe sérieusement de celle sur devil devil ?

Chtite : quand j'aurais fini celle-la puis deux autres

Genre :UA, conte, Yaoi, 3x4, méga OOC, 1+2, 6+2, 2+1 et 3x4 et tous – Réléna

Kei : teuplaaaiiiiiit !

Shinny : nan !

Kei : teuplait ! teuplait ! teuplait ! teuplait !

Shinny : naaaann !

Kei : s'il te plaaaaiiiiiiiit ! chibi eyes tout mouillé

Shinny : pikoi j'accepterais ?

Kei : pasque ..pasque t ma copine

Shinny : septique

Kei : pis sa fera enragé Chtite

Chtite : quoi kè censé me faire enragé ?

Shinny : Sa marche

Chtite : je veux savoir de quoi vous parler moi TT

Akuma : entre dans le dialogue heu….

Chtite : t'inquiète elle parle souvent entre elle comme si g t invisible TT

Kei : je t'adore Shinny

Chtite: je sens que sa va être ma fête TT

Disclamer :sont pas a moi

Shinny et Kei : mais on les prend en otage

Muse : Shinny elle est méchante avec mooooiiiiiii TT elle me donne trop d'idée TT

Akuma : p-e mé nous, on aimeuh vos idées-heu ;p

Shinny : pitit rectification 0 maintenant Keimei est aussi dessus

Chtite : Oo

Kei : c moi

Chtite : TT

Note : §§§ changement de tout et n'importenawouak.

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 6

- Oh ! Comme je suis contente …

- Arrête de me coller !

- … De vivre une graaaaaaande aventure…

- Lache-moi !

- … Avec mon boooooo Heero !

- VIRE TES BRAS !

- Oh ! Comme tu es timide…

- Je suis pas timide !

- … Mais entre fiancé…

- Même pas en rêve !

- …C'est très normal de s'enlacer. Hein mon Heero ?

- Alors là ça suffit !

Heero en ayant marre de devoir supporter « sa belle et majestueuse princesse » (dixit la chose rose), sauta du cheval, manqua se casser une jambe, et éclata son attelle pour tenter de voler au loin. Une vive douleur lui traversa l'aile et il se retrouva à genoux. Quand la douleur fut atténuée, il leva la tête et vit Quatre fou de rage devant lui. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était la Chérune qui courait vers lui en… hurlant ?

De plus, il lui était impossible de se relever, sans sentir des décharges de douleur le parcourir. Il commençait vraiment à trouver le voyage très long. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'il avait Réléna collé à lui 24/24 et il se sentait déjà sur le point de craquer. Il avait toujours su que c'était une princesse pourrie gâtée, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était à ce point. A l'écouter le monde lui-même tournait autour de la « princesse royale » Réléna. Il leva des yeux suppliant vers Quatre, mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement.

- Quatre si tu ne m'aides pas, je casse attelle sur attelle, menaça Heero.

Comme par magie, le Chérune se sentit concerné. Quand la blonde arriva à leur hauteur, il prit la parole.

- Réléna vous feriez mieux de vous écarter. Heero est encore malade et si vous restez près de lui vous finirez par l'être aussi, lança-t-il l'air de rien.

- Oh oui ! Je suis suuuuuuuur que mon Heero chéri ne voudrait pas que je sois malade. Je suis siiiiiiii fragile.

- Oui c'est ça. Maintenant je dois m'occuper de lui. Pouvez-vous aller chercher Trowa votre majesté ? demanda-t-il en priant pour que Trowa ne le tue pas.

- Bien suuuuuuur !

Elle s'envola à la recherche de Trowa, partit chercher de l'eau dans les bois.

- Quatre tu viens de me sauver la vie, dit l'Angelin en respirant enfin.

- Et si tu casses encore cette attelle, j'irai la reprendre !

- Gloups…

Heero se laissa faire, ne voulant pas avoir affaire avec un Quatre en colère. Il se sentait déjà coupable de la disparition des dragons depuis la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas en tester d'autre.

§§§

Il court…

Non !

Il vole !

De toute la vitesse de ses ailes, il vole.

Il fuit.

Il fuit quelque chose…

Quelqu'un.

Lui.

Il a peur.

De ce qu'il a fait.

De ce qu'il est.

Il vole…

Trop bas

Ses pieds frôlent les arbres.

Une branche l'attrape.

Il est tiré en arrière.

Il crie.

Il tombe.

Les branches lui déchirent les ailes.

Il hurle de douleur.

Il touche brutalement le sol.

Il ne peut plus bouger.

La peur.

La douleur…

La fatigue…

…Le paralyse.

§§§

- Heero, ça ne vas pas ? S'inquiéta le Chérune.

- Ce n'est rien, assura le guerrier.

- Mais tu es pâle comme un mort, s'alarma le blondinet.

- Je te dis que je n'ai rien, grogna le brun.

- Mais…

- QUATRE , finit-il par s'énerver.

- C'est bon !

Quatre soupira ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Heero avait viré au blanc en à peine une seconde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Angelin ne voulait pas de son aide. Le Chérune sentit deux bras lui entouré la taille. Il se laissa aller avec reconnaissance dans cet univers.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Trowa.

- Heero m'inquiète, souffla le jeune guérisseur.

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- Il a soudain viré au même blanc que mes plumes et a été pris de tremblement, fit Quatre en jeta un coup d'œil a l'Angelin aux yeux bleu.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Que ça n'était rien mais…

- S'il t'a dit ça, c'est qu'il n'en dira pas plus, alors laisse-le. À moins que tu ne veuilles me remplacer par mon frère ? dit Trowa en desserrant sa prise.

- Jamais !

Pour récompense, il eut droit à un baiser qu'il se fit un plaisir de rendre. L'Angelin et le Chérune se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Quatre se sépara de Trowa faisant grogner ce dernier.

- Tu n'as pas honte de me laisser sur ma faim ?

- Je serais encore plus honteux, quand tu sauras que j'ai envoyé Réléna à ta recherche, il y a deux heures.

Puis il lui tira la langue et coura se cacher dans la forêt tandis que Trowa le poursuivait.

§§§

- Zechs, tu es sur que tu n'as besoins de rien ? Tenta Akaniko.

- Non.

- Même un petit massage ? fit la Séraphosine.

Akaniko s'approcha lentement de sa proie. Elle voulait le beau blond et elle l'aura. Voilà ce qu'elle se disait depuis que Zechs refusait toutes ses innocentes avancent.

Elle finit par se coller au dos du chevalier pour lui souffler à l'oreille, pendant que ses ailes l'enfermaient doucement mais sûrement.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, s'énerva le chevalier.

- Je ne te crois pas, bouda la magicienne.

Zechs était sur le point de l'envoyer balader. Il se demanda si toutes les ailés étaient aussi collants ou s'il était tombé sur la seule exception.

- J'aimerais pouvoir ranger les affaires, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Missant ! Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner…

Elle embrassa Zechs sur la joue puis s'envola au loin se rappelant que le chevalier avait toujours son épée sur lui. Ce dernier restait statufié sur place. Les avances, il connaissait, il avait l'habitude, mais jamais au grand jamais, aucune femme n'avait été jusque là. De toute façon, il n'y avait que Duo dans son cœur. Son papillon au yeux rieur. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû prêter attention, à la petite touche de chaleur naissant dans son cœur, différente de celle pour Duo.

§§§

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait froid…Trop froid ! Ses ailes déchirées lui faisaient souffrir le martyre et la peur lui rongeait les os. Il était perdu dans un endroit inconnu, blessé, apeuré et maintenant affamé.

_/Résiste encore un jour. Ils seront là demain./_

Et pour combler le tout, il commençait à entendre des voix.

_/Crois ou pas en moi mais résiste encore un jour./_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y perdrait à écouter la voix ? Au point où il en était. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour garder un peu de chaleur. Mais il en avait déjà trop perdu. Ces lèvres étaient bleues et des gerçures maculaient son corps.

_/Tu ne me laisse pas le choix./_

Une ombre traversa le ciel et piqua pour se poser à coter du blessé. L'ombre posa sa joue sur celle de l'ailé. Ce dernier se sentit alors parcourir d'une chaleur incroyable. Il glissa lentement dans un sommeille réparateur.

_/Pffuuu ! Enfin au moins il est mignon. Mais ça ne changera en rien son destin./_

§§§

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Hurla le seul terrestre de la bande.

Tous les ailés se réveillèrent en sursaut. Zechs les regardait, un sourire sadique plaquer sur le visage. Basse vengeance il le savait, mais ce que ça pouvait faire du bien. Il regarda Quatre et Trowa essayer de se dépêtrer de leurs plumes qui s'étaient emmêlées durant leur sommeil. Il reçut les regards noirs de Heero et Wufei les laissant voler au-dessus de sa tête. Il finit par Akaniko dans l'espoir d'avoir réussit son coup. Mais il pâlit dès qu'il la vit. Cette dernière était plus que furieuse d'avoir été réveillé de cette façon. Et c'était lui qui allait connaître sa douleur. La Séraphosine s'avança en se déhanchant vers Zechs ses yeux marrons étaient désormais d'un vert éclatant et il se sentait hypnotiser par se regard. Akaniko continua son avance et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Recommence ça et tu le regretteras…

Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis le plaqua au sol sur le ventre.

- LES GARS ! CE MATIN ON A CHEVALIER BOUILLIT AU PETIT DEJ ! VOUS M'AIDEZ ? Lanca-t-elle à la voler.

- ON ARRIVE !

Tous se précipitèrent vers Akaniko dans le but de l'aider à jeter le blond dans la rivière la plus proche. Chacun pris un bras ou une jambe et Heero partit devant en éclaireur, à cheval sa blessure l'empêchant de voler. Les quatre autres s'envolèrent tenant fermement Zechs mais le lâchant de temps en temps pour le rattraper dans le but de lui faire peur. Ce qui marcha vu la couleur cadavérique qu'avait pris le visage du chevalier.

- VENEZ PAR ICI IL Y A UNE RIVIERE ! Lança Heero de son cheval.

- Prêt à faire trempette mon Zechounet ? demanda la Séraphosine en colère.

- Vous …vous ….Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? demanda le blond très pâle.

- On va se gêner !

- Une chose que tu dois apprendre…

- LES AILES ON HORREUR DES REVEILLES BRTUAUX SANS RAISON !

Ils augmentèrent la vitesse faisant une nouvelle fois valser Zechs puis le rattrapant mais à l'envers. Ce dernier avait ainsi une magnifique vu du paysage trèèès bas qui défilait sous lui. Ils arrivèrent près de Heero. Le chevalier chercha du secours chez le petit ange blond mais apparemment ce dernier n'aimait pas trop avoir été réveillé brutalement alors qu'il était dans les bras dans son Trowa. Donc au lieu de l'aider, il lui fit un sourire sadique très convaincant et se tourna vers les autres.

- Suivez moi je sais où se trouve l'endroit le plus froid, dit-il avec sadisme.

Il les emmena un peu plus au Nord et Heero les suivit toujours à cheval, commencent à s'y connaître en équitation. Ils arrivèrent à l'emplacement dit de Quatre et les ailés pouvant voler se placèrent juste au-dessus de l'eau en plein milieu de la rivière.

-Dit bonjour au poisson pour nous !

Tous les quatre lâchèrent le chevalier qui se retrouva dans l'eau en moins de deux. Il pu remarquer qu'effectivement l'eau était glacée. Et cela lui remit les idées en place quant à ne plus jamais réveiller les ailés de cette façon. S'il n'attrapait pas quelque chose à barboter dans cette eau gelée à l'aurore c'est qu'il était vraiment chanceux. Il réussit à atteindre la berge assez tôt pour voir les ailée s'envoler vers le camp et Heero décamper à cheval. Il avança donc lentement jusqu'au camp, ne comprenant pas comment de tels guerriers pouvaient être aussi infantile.

§§§

Le soleil le réveilla. Il ouvre les yeux se sentant encore plus mal que la nuit précédente. Avoir dormir sur la terre dur lui avait mis le dos en bouillie et tout son côté droit était gelé d'avoir reposer sur un sol froid. Le reste avait été quelque peu protégé par les lambeaux d'ailes.

_/Je vois que tu as tenu./_

Il l'avait presque oublié la voix. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur un oiseau. Il avait les couleurs les plus chaudes qu'il puisse exister. Le rouge et le jaune vif en étaient les principales et les plumes étaient bordées d'or.

_/J'ai l'air de te plaire./_

Cette créature était magnifique c'est vrai, mais ça vision ne faisait reculer, ni la souffrance, ni la peur. Ce qu'il avait fait là-bas…C'était…C'était…Il se sentait sur le point de pleurer. Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus ne faisant pas attention à ses articulations qui criaient de douleur, ni à ses ailes déchirées qui pleuraient leur sang. Il était…Un monstre. Pour avoir fait une chose pareil il ne pouvait être que ça ! Un démon venu de l'enfer !

_/Tu es ce que tu veux, tant que tu tiennes jusqu'à leur arrivé./_

Non il ne voulait. Il allait leur faire du mal. Les blessés. Il n'avait pas voulut ce qu'il s'était passé et pourtant c'était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement partir.

_/Non ne fait pas çaaa /_

§§§(Il y a un petit retour en arrière pour que tout ça se passe pendant que l'autre déprime 0)

- T'es vraiment fâché Zechs ? s'inquiéta la magicienne.

Regard noir.

-Fâché fâché ? essaya-t-elle a nouveau.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de lancer un regard. Il était trempé, gelé et donc de mauvaise humeur.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te réchauffer ? proposa Akaniko en espérant le faire sourire.

Regard noir très appuyé.

- Pense ce que tu veux, tu y auras quand même droit.

Elle se faufila derrière Zechs et l'entoura de ses ailes. Ce dernier voulu là repousser mais elle tint bon. Elle avait voulu se venger mais elle avait oublié que les humains étaient si fragiles.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Zechs, dit-elle sincèrement.

Le chevalier se laissa attendrir par la franchise de sa voix.

§§§

- Alors ? Demanda Trowa.

- Au Nord ! Fit Wufei.

- Au sud ! répliqua Akaniko.

- À l'Ouest ! rétorqua Zechs.

- Sérieusement, coupa Trowa, un sérieux mal de tête pointant le bout de son museau.

- Nord, c'est par la que se trouve la demeure de Noin, expliqua Wufei.

- Alors c'est partit pour le Nord.

- Où on va ? demanda Zechs, pas gêné par les regards furieux de Wufei et d'Akaniko sur lui.

- Vers l'endroit où habite la Pyros, lui répondit calmement Trowa.

- En route, ordonna le plus jeune Angelin.

Heero grimpa sur son cheval, ainsi que Zechs et les ailés s'envolèrent.

§§§

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Bruit de forêt louche.

- Heeeeeroooooo ?

Bruit de fauve qui grogne et qui font peur.

- Je …Je …Je suis perdu… À L'AIIIIIIIDDEE !

§§§

Pressé par une impression étrange, Heero fit accélérer sa monture l'obligeant à prendre énormément de risque, entre autre celui de briser une patte à son cheval.. L'impression de danger grandissait lui serrant le cœur d'un étau glacé. Les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui arrivait mais le suivirent néanmoins.

Heero déboucha soudain dans une clairière nouvelle formée par la percer de quelque chose ayant raté son atterrissage. Il fit se ruer son cheval pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'écrase l'Alizé étalé sur le sol, inconscient. Il descendit de son cheval et se précipita pour voir s'il était encore vivant.

Hélas, il vit les lèvres bleues et la peau trop blanche ainsi que le corps immobile qu'aucune inspiration ne venait troubler. Il avança une main tremblante jusqu'à la gorge. Il pu discerner un très léger battement. Mais ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'ailé ne les quitte définitivement.

A suivre

Chtite : je veux dodoooooo TT

Shinny : moi suis en pleine forme

Kei : pareil

Shinny et Kei :

Chtite : mais vous vous etes po assommer par les médoc et une semaine de boulot TT

Shinny et Kei : po raaaaave

Chtite : TT

Shinny : de toute façon tu va po au lit avant d'avoir finis deux autres fic (B

Chtite : TT

Akuma :

Kei : allez au boulot

Chtite : dois-je comprendre que je commence par la tienne ? TT

Kei : viiiiii

Shinny: et après c mon tour

Akuma : mé heu… attache Diego après un poto hey dites les muses, vous pouvez la rendre comme vous ?

Shinny et Kei : nope cas désespérer

Akuma : T-T

Chtite : review please TT pour aider une pov fikeuse en détresse TT

07/10/03


	8. chap 7

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : : GW et mon imagination un peu trop délirante 0

Genre : UA conte

Kei : viiiii un conte

Shinny : elle contente de revoir son Phoenixounet --

Chtite : ouaip --

Kei : pikoi l'a po encore de nom ? chibi eyes tout mouillé

Chtite et Shinny : pasqueeeeeee --

Muse : Shinny et accessoirement Kei 0

Shinny : pikoi g accepter pikoi g accepter pikoi g accepter pikoig accepter… se tape la tête contre les murs

Chtite : j'y crois qu'elle regrette 0

Kei : caline son œuf

Chtite : --

Disclamer : po a moi TT mais les ailes et autre accessoire qui vont avec si

Note : désolé pour le retard 0

Note2 : Si Mely lit se chap, c'est pour la remercier de ses reviews 0 j'oublie a chaque fois mais pour une fois j'y ai pensé g plus l'hab de remercier par mail 0 donc voilà gros miciiiiiiiiiiiii Mely t reviews me font toujours plaisir

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 7

- Quatre fais quelque chose, implora Heero.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais il est presque mort, répliqua Quatre tout aussi inquiet.

- À quoi serve tous vos pouvoirs si vous ne pouvez pas guérir Duo, s'énerva le chevalier.

- Tu ne connais rien des pouvoirs des Ailés Zechs alors la ferme ! Aucun de nous n'a le pouvoir de le guérir, cria la Seraphosine alors que la tension du moment la rendait nerveuse.

Zechs vexé, mais néanmoins inquiet pour son ami, se tu regardant les efforts de Quatre pour sauver Duo. Le pauvre était frigorifié, des engelures couvraient presque tout son corps, griffures et lacérations faisaient partie de ses blessures. Mais le plus inquiétant, restaient ses ailes en lambeaux et son dos sur lequel un énorme bleu s'étendait, signe de fracture importante. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour que l'Alizé s'en sorte.

- Quatre tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ?demanda très nerveux le guerrier aux yeux bleu.

- J'essaye Heero, je t'assure mais… hésita le Chérune. Il faudrait pouvoir le réchauffer et que ces ailes guérissent pour qu'il ne soit plus en danger ! Pour la chaleur c'est réglé mais pour les ailes… Celle des Alizés sont les plus fragiles et… Non je ne sais absolument pas comment faire, finit Quatre en baissant les yeux.

Duo bougea dans son coma. Il roula sur le ventre et déploya ce qu'il restait de ses ailes. Quatre tenta de l'en empêcher mais une force irrésistible l'empêchait d'approchait. Comme si une bulle de vent entourait l'Alizé. Tous tentèrent d'y entrer sans succès… Sauf Heero. Ce dernier passa sans aucun problème, comme si seul une très légère brise protégeait Duo. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et mit sa tête sur ses genoux, sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

Puis les lambeaux des fines membranes se dressèrent et durcirent. Comme si le reste de l'aile membraneuse, était toujours présente. Il y eut tout d'abords quelque scintillement dans l'air. Puis des fils d'argent apparurent, retraçant les ailes. Quand le dernier fil eut rejoint la ligne squelettique de l'aile, les fils se solidifièrent dans un éclat d'argent. Ensuite, se fut comme une mer de violet et de noir, qui se déversa sur les rainures. Petit à petit montant jusqu'au plus haut point de l'aile, les couleurs revinrent, achevant de reconstruire les ailes. Comme pour les fils, la mer colorée se solidifia dans un éclair d'argent. Brisant la magie, les ailes reconstruites, retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, alors que Duo plongeait dans un sommeil trop profond.

La barrière de vent disparut, et Quatre approcha lentement de l'Alizé. Il l'observa un instant, puis s'assit à côté de Heero. Il plaça un doigt sur la carotide, et secoua la tête avec résignation.

- Qu… Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta l'Angelin.

- Duo a fait beaucoup trop d'effort et a dépensé énormément d'énergie… Il…commença Quatre en regardant Heero. Il ne vit dans ses yeux que la peur du pire et préféra continuer. Il est dans le coma. Qui sait maintenant, quand il se réveillera…

- Tu ne peux rien faire ? Demanda Heero en sentant sa gorge se serrée alors que ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans la chevelure de l'Alizé.

- Il a besoin de ce repos Heero ! Le seul problème… C'est qu'il se peut qu'il ne se réveille pas une fois son énergie renouvelée, finit-il avec tristesse.

- Il n'y a pas moyens de…

- Non… Je regrette. Et même s'il y en avait un… Comment saurions-nous qu'il est temps qu'il revienne vers les vivants ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai comme l'impression que la mission est un fiasco total, grogna le Séraphos.

- Pas qu'une impression little Séra'. Pas qu'une impression.

Zechs regardait étrangement les Ailés. Il semblait terriblement abattu. Bien trop pour que cela ne soit vraiment important.

- Pourquoi avez-vous autant besoins de Duo ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Parce que sans lui notre peuple est destiné à la ruine, content ? Répondit avec hargne Trowa.

- La ruine ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ?

_Par les démons des flammes_

_Qui au plus profond de leur âme_

_Ne souhaite que la destruction irrévocable_

_De leurs ennemis si longtemps intouchable._

_Mais de la neutre Gaïa _

_L'alizé du crépuscule partira_

_Et sauvera le peuple en déclin_

_Qui autrefois fut le sien._

Tous, Ailés comme Humain, se retournèrent vers la source du chant. Ils purent voir un magnifique oiseau aux couleurs de feu. Majestueux comme un roi. Beau comme un coucher de soleil. Tous restèrent bloqués sous la vision. Les phœnix… Ces êtres magiques censés être morts, il y a des siècles… Et eux en voyaient un sous leurs yeux.

Voulez-vous la suite de l'histoire ? 

_Elle répondra à tous les mystères_

_Que vous cherchez depuis la guerre_

Qui a débuté au soi. 

Ils étaient subjugués par la voix mélodieuse du phœnix. Aucun n'arrivait à prononcer un mot. L'oiseau de feu attendit, calmement perché sur une branche haute. Quand enfin quelqu'un réussit à reprendre ses esprits, se fut Quatre, qui s'avança et s'inclina devant le phœnix.

- Excusez notre silence, nous ne nous attendions pas à voir un si merveilleux phœnix nous apparaître.

Voulez vous entendre la légende Et savoir comment vous défendre ? 

- Nous le voulons oiseau des cieux et du soleil. Shinny : c koi tout ces chichis ? Oo Chtite : bah c censé plus exister ses bestiole alors il le respecte 0 Shinny : moi j'appelle ça lécher les bottes -- Chtite : mé on te demande po ton avis

_Dans ce monde chaotique_

_Un sauveur naîtra_

_Avec plus de pouvoir magique_

_Que tous les mages de Gaïa_

_Une sphère de lumière_

_Plus sombre que les enfers_

_Son pouvoir, détruis par lui sera_

_Et une nouvelle ère commencera_

_Unis par une même destinée_

_Ses compagnons et lui_

_Traverseront tous les danger_

_Pour que le soleil brille en tout pays._

La légende se termina sur une note longue et douce, qui vous prenait au cœur et faisait trembler le moindre de vos organes. Les Ailés tentaient de se remettre d'avoir entendu la voix de l'un des êtres qu'ils adoraient alors que le terrestre, tentait de savoir si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Cette fois, ce fut Heero qui revint à la réalité en premier. Il regarda l'oiseau droit dans les yeux, une expression de douleur et de tristesse intense sur le visage.

- Est-ce que… Dans la légende… On parle… De son réveille ?

Le phœnix pencha la tête semblant se demander s'il lui dirait ou pas. Puis il lança une trille et repris son chant.

Le porteur d'espoir endormi 

_Ne se réveilleras pas avant l'heure_

_Où le ciel couvert de malheur_

_Ne pleure la fin d'une vie_

Tous étaient paralysés. Pas à cause du phœnix, ni de sa voix, mais de ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Il faudra un mort pour que l'Alizé se réveille. Ennemi ou ami il ne l'avait pas précisé… Heero se leva et pris Duo dans ses bras pour se tourner ensuite vers le phœnix.

- Si j'ai bien compris, on doit d'abords commencer la… Mission qui nous a été demandée.

Commencez la mission 

_Et pour le réveille vous aurez la solution !_

Zechs se penchant vers l'oreille de Akaniko.

- Les phœnix parlent toujours comme ça ? lui souffla-t-il.

- C'est dans la légende, dit Aka en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, fit-il peu convaincu.

- Bon il est temps d'y aller.

Wufei qui avait dit ça, déploya ses ailes pour prendre son envol. Akaniko, Quatre et Trowa le suivirent tandis que Heero, Duo dans les bras, montaient sur l'un des chevaux. Zechs avait du mal à comprendre la logique des ailées qui passait d'un sujet à l'autre. Il monta néanmoins sur son cheval et le lança au galop en même temps que Heero. Il avait été surpris du peu de temps qu'il avait fallu a l'Angelin pour apprendre à chevaucher comme un chevalier. Il était même jaloux, car avec ses ailes, il pouvait allonger le galop de son cheval et aller plus vite que lui. Et savoir que c'était lui qui portait Duo n'améliorait pas les choses.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il décida d'augmenter la vitesse de son cheval et dépassa Heero. Ce dernier loin de se laisser impressionner, ouvrit un peu plus ses ailes en faisant malgré tout attention à ne pas briser son attelle. Il augmenta ainsi la vitesse de galop de son cheval et ce dernier partit en flèche. Il rattrapa très vite Zechs, mais ne le dépassa pas. Ils chevauchaient au coude à coude, plaqué en avant sur leur monture, même Heero qui se retrouva coller au torse de Duo. Le blond le vit et sa jalousie atteignit des sommets. Cette fois-ci, il jouerait le tout pour le tout. Soit, il réussissait à gagner cette course imaginaire soit, son cheval se cassait une patte.

L'Angelin vit donc avec surprise Zechs prendre des risques inconsidérés. Lui préféra ralentir. Son attelle commençait à partir. Il revint au pas, leur course les avait fait prendre pas mal d'avance. Il vit devant lui, Zechs s'enfoncé davantage dans la forêt oubliant de prendre un tournant. Heero se demanda qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué, alors qu'il s'éloignait du chemin prévu.

Il essaya de prévenir les Ailés au-dessus de lui, mais aucun ne le regardait. Il ne voyait aucun moyen pour les prévenir et s'égosiller ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Quatre allait le tuer. Il enleva lentement les morceaux de bois qui maintenant son aile, prit Duo dans ses bras, attacha le cheval, et s'envola se préparant à la douleur. Mais rien ne vint. Il fit du surplace un instant, le temps d'assimilé le fait que son aile était réparée. Il remonta alors vers les autres le sourire aux lèvres. Il se plaça juste sur leur route. Tous les Ailés se mirent à faire du surplace. Quatre le regardait avec colère, son frère avec consternation, Akaniko et Wufei avec étonnement.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour être devant nous, menaça le Chérune.

- Calme-toi Quatre. Zechs est devenu fou, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Il s'est enfoncé au triple galop dans la forêt sans suivre la route, raconta l'Angelin, toujours avec l'Alizé dans les bras.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Akaniko.

- Au départ on s'est mis galoper plus vite pour se doubler l'un l'autre, puis il a soudain poussé son cheval jusqu'au bout.

- Prions pour qu'il n'y ait pas de nid de poule ou de racine au mauvais endroit, soupira Quatre.

- Oui.

- Explique-moi une chose, fit Trowa.

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir alors que tu voles ? lui demanda son frère.

- Je sais pas mais mon aile est guérie, dit-il en souriant.

- L'Alizé, souffla Quatre.

- Hn ?

- Heero, l'Alizé n'a pas guéri que ses ailes, dit le Chérune incrédule.

- Ah !

- Si on allait chercher Zechs, au lieu de discuter tranquillement, proposa calmement le Séraphos nommé Wufei, présentement de très méchante humeur.

- Passe devant Heero, nous te suivons.

L'Angelin ne perdit pas de temps en parole et plongea vers la forêt, la survolant en se basant sur le dernier endroit où il avait vu Zechs. Mais rien à travers les feuillages n'indiquait la présence d'un chevalier. Heero se retourna et sursauta en se rendant compte de quelque chose.

- Quelqu'un sait ou est le phœnix ?

§§§

Zechs était bel et bien perdu et rien n'indiquait qu'il retrouvait jamais son chemin. En temps normal, il était un très bon pisteur et aurait pu retrouver son chemin sans problème mais là… Il semblait que les feuillages se refermaient derrière lui. Il descendit de sa monture et la conduisit par la bride à travers la forêt dense.

Plus il avançait, plus la végétation prenait des couleurs étranges. Les buissons prenaient des couleurs flamboyantes de rouge et d'or, tandis que les arbres voyaient leur tronc devenir argenté et leurs feuilles varier du bleu au turquoise et le ciel s'assombrissait jusqu'à devenir noir. Zechs ne pouvait nier que tout cela était magnifique, mais c'était aussi effrayant. Il avança toujours prudemment, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de marcher. Il arriva bientôt à une clairière où trônait au centre, un arbre millénaire aux couleurs du ciel et du feu et dont les rayons du soleil transperçaient les feuillages. Sa base était entourée par un cercle d'eau pur et limpide alors que sa cime se perdait dans les nuages. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu arriver là. Il était sûr qu'il se serait rappelé s'il avait vu un arbre pareil, surtout qu'il devait se voir de loin.

Il entendit un son mélodieux partir des hauteurs de l'arbre. Il s'approcha lentement. Il vit le phœnix qui leur avait poussé la chansonnette arriver d'il ne savait où et se poser sur une branche. Un deuxième phœnix aux couleurs glacé apparu alors. Zechs observa ce qu'il se passait avec étonnement.

- Tu m'avais dit, que tu reviendrais plus tôt, couina le premier phoenix.

Des aventuriers je devais guider 

_Voilà à quoi je suis destiné_

- Et moi je dois jouer les poules pondeuses c'est ça ? dit avec un calme effrayant le phoenix bleu et argent.

Aucun phœnix ne mérite plus que toi 

_D'aller guider ces chevaliers vers leur proie_

- Et arrête de jouer ce jeu tu veux ! Fais ça à d'autre, menaça la femelle.

- Mais Keimei…

- Pas de mais ! Je m'ennuie moi ! bouda la dit Keimei.

- Mais tu as le petit à…

- Parce que tu ne peux pas le faire peut-être ? Je te rappelle que tu peux très bien le couver cet œuf !

- Oui chérie.

- Alors tu restes ici et moi je vais m'occuper de tes aventuriers, décida-t-elle soudain.

- Mais…

- Taratata ! Tu m'as raconté tellement de fois ta mission que je la connais par cœur. Alors tu t'assoies et moi j'y vais.

- Pourquoi c'est au phœnix femelle d'avoir le pouvoir !

- Parce qu'on est plus douées que vous ! À dans quelques jours.

Le phœnix aux couleurs chaudes rentra dans les feuillages, probablement pour retrouver son nid, tandis que l'autre s'envolait ailleurs. Zechs surpris par la conversation qu'il avait entendue, recula lentement. Il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et repartit en sens inverse. La forêt semblait bien moins hostile à son départ maintenant.

§§§

- Maîtresse Noin, nous avons capturé une proie de choix dans la forêt, dit une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Amenez-la-moi ! ordonna Noin.

- Bien seigneur.

- Et apporte-moi un autre masque.

- Bien majesté.

Le Pyros aux ailes enflammées fit demi-tour et partit en remerciant les enfers de ne pas être mort. Depuis l'incident, maîtresse Noin avait la fâcheuse tendance à tuer quiconque la dérangeait. Un son strident lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à moins d'être suicidaire. Il vola jusqu'au fabricant de visage pour prendre le nouveau masque, et partit chercher leur nouvelle capture.

Dans la salle de la harpe, une femme aux courts cheveux noirs, et à la silhouette fine, tirait des sons agonisant de son instrument. Son visage était caché par un masque blanc aux bordures rouge cuivré et au front serti d'un rubis rouge. L'un des murs de la salle, était ouvert à tous les vents, à cause d'un trou d'un diamètre impressionnant qui s'y trouvait.

À suivre

Chtite : Des p'tite vrille des p'tite vrille toujours des p'tite vrille

Shinny : 0

Kei : parle po

Kymoon : Et encore plus de boulot pour moi…

Chtite : Pikoi vous me faire toujours vriller TT

Kymoon : excéllente question. Je me demande aussi.

Shinny : Pasqueeeeeeeeeee

Fubuki : C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Kymoon : Retourne dans ton congélo, toi.

Kei : …

Chtite: C bon tu peux t'exprimer Kei TT

Kei : IL EST BOOOOO MON PHŒNIX N'A MOI

Chtite et Shinny : --

Kei : Ilestboilestgentililestmerveilleursilestmagnifiqueil…

BAM

Chtite : Je savais po les phœnix aussi bavards Oo range la chibi faux

Shinny : On en apprend tous les jours

Kymoon : Effectivement. prend note

Chtite : Review please chibi eyes tout mouillé

11/11/03


	9. chap 8

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : : GW

Genre : bonne question

Keimei : c'est toujours un conte au dernière nouvelle ne Oo ?

Chtite : ouaip mais pour le reste 0

Shinny : c'est passé desusucre mon amour a torture en folie XX

Chtite : maiiheuuu T-T

Muse : les deux --0

Keimei & Shinny : w

Disclamer : les g-boys sont pas a moi T-T non plus Réléna et Zechs XX Akaniko s'appartiens a elle-même 0 par contre tous les accesoire les plume et autre sont a moi et a enlevé au vestiaire a la sortie -- regards noir a Dulle qu'essaye de sortir par la fenetre pour garder ses ailes

Review : Phenixia:chose promise chose du vala le chap avec un retard monstre masi c pas rave sifflote

Mollychayer(j'avoue j'ai pas retrouver le pseudo originel 0) : finalement le voila, il aura mis le temps, mais il est la

ClubDodo27 : me revoilou avec le nouveau chap et méga en retard je sais je sais 0 enfin t'as de la chance, tu fais pas partit de ceux qu'on attendu plus d'un an 0 quoique…

Lukanyy : J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre 0 je pense que si mais bon 0 mais voila la suite !

Yami-en-rose : si t'aime les légende avec moi t'es servi 0

Mely : le réveil de Duo c t pas pour aujourd'hui 0 normalment prochain chap promis ! pour les phoenix si tu veux je te les refile --0000 sur le bleu XX Keimei : beuh Oo

Sakura Hiwatari : saute sur son bambou adorée moi au moins je continue d'écrire w ça te dirait pas la suite de « qunad l'empathie déraille » didididit é.è

Law-sama : on peut dire que pour le vite c rapé sifflote et pas de bol le poème fait aprtit des trucs que j'ai rénové 0 et non dans ce chap c la débacle totale XX

J'espère avoir oublié personne 0

**Note :** Pour ceux/celles qui ont lut cette fic avant, je préviens que j'ai dépoussiéré un peu tout ça ! le mieux serait de jeter un coup d'œil au moins au prologue puisque j'ai changé le nom des races 0 eux il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose --0 et autre truc important que j'ai changé c le poème, j'ai pas changé le sens générale mais bon 0 vala !

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 8

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je la connais ! Cria une voix stridente. Et lâché-moi vous me faite mal !

- … préféra se taire le garde.

- Espèce de… Savez-vous au moins à qui vous vous adressez ! Sachez que je suis …

- … plus rien désormais, coupa une voix tranchante.

Réléna se tourna vers la voix et découvrit la femme assise devant sa harpe.

- Noin, je ne sais pas ce qu'on vos garde aujourd'hui, mais il n'arrête pas de me rudoyer, dit-elle en préférant ignorer la phrase précédente. Je suis de sang royal, veillée à ne pas l'oublier. Je ne vous aide que par pur charité… commença-t-elle sans remarquer la raideur qui avait soudain pris les serviteurs et les gardes.

- Chère, chère, chèèèèère Réléna. Comment pourrais-je oublié qui vous êtes ? demanda Noin en se levant pour s'approché d'une Réléna toute fière d'elle. Mes gardes ne se conduiront plus de la sorte croyez le moi, susurra-t-elle.

- Noin, vous êtes vraiment gentille. Mais, qu'est-il donc arriver à votre visage ? demanda naïvement la Chérune royale.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans le palais. Tout le monde à l'exception de la princesse et de la Pyros avec la tête rentré dans les épaules et étaient près à fuir à la moindre étincelle.

Noin s'avança lentement vers la princesse, et pris son visage entre ses doigts, délicatement, mais fermement, très fermement.

- Noin ? Vous me fait mal, chouina la princesse.

- Chère et belle princesse, très belle princesse. Pourriez-vous comprendre la douleur d'une femme trahie ? La détresse d'une femme à qui on a enlevé son visage ? murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour la princesse, qui commençait à fortement tremblé. Pourquoi êtes-vous la cher agneau ?

- Je… J'ai… vos gardes… baragouina la jeune fille, sentant la peur la prendre, alors que quelque chose de malsain semblait envahir la pièce.

- Oui mes gardes… bien sur…. Mais pourquoi mes gardes ont-ils fait cela ? demanda Noin en levant la tête vers les dit gardes.

- Nous pensions… dirent-ils tremblant.

- Tiens… Vous pensez ? Sembla s'étonnée la Pyros.

- C'est que… On ne savait pas… Elle était… Puis les Eoliens… Et les…

- ASSEZ! Tonna la jeune femme en envoyant valser la jeune fille contre la harpe. Ne suis-je donc entourer que d'incapable ? Qui ne savent même pas suivre un ordre SIMPLE ! JE vous avait dit de la ramener AUPRES des Eoliens ! Hurla-t-elle. Pas de l'en ELOIGNER !

- Mais…. Elle… Sanglota le garde.

Réléna, toujours collé à la harpe, roulé en boule sur elle-même, tremblait de toutes ses forces, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe pour barrer ses joues d'une trace sanglante. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et ses jambes se mouillées. Ses yeux écarquillés observaient avec effrois la scène en face d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait…

§§§vive le sadisme -

- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? T'as vu quoi ? Zeeeeches, pleurnicha la Séraphosine en tournant autour du chevalier fatigué.

- Pour la troisième et dernière fois, ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il en lançant un regards noir à l'emplumée.

- Mais…

- Aka calme-toi, il a besoin de repos et nous aussi,fit tranquillement le blond en désespérant de pouvoir dormir.

C'étant comme ça depuis que le chevalier avait rejoint leur campement provisoire. Eux qui avez espéré retrouver leur force en dormant devait maintenant supporter une Akaniko trop curieuse pour son bien qui allait se faire embrocher si elle continuait comme ça.

- Mais…

- Deux solutions, tu te calmes, et nous pouvons enfin dormir, commença Wufei, ou…

- Ou ?

- Ou je te fait griller et te donne à bouffer au vautour, finit le jeune le plus sérieusement du monde.

Avec un petit gloups, Akaniko décida enfin à se calmer et alla se percher sur un arbre pour dormir. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et le calme revint enfin sur le bivouac. Les deux veilleurs restant près du feu en attendant le prochain tour de garde.

- Trowa, tu crois qu'ils s'en sortent là-haut ? Chuchota Wufei en repensant à Meiran qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours ainsi qu'à toute sa famille.

- Le roi nous a assuré qu'on avait au moins deux mois devant nous, le rassura Trowa.

- Mh…

- Mauvais pressentiment ? soumit Trowa.

- Maudit piaf, donna-t-il pour seule explication.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans bruit et sans problème, avec par précaution, Quatre et Akaniko en dernier pour la garde. Mais ça ne fut malheureusement pas l'assurance d'une bonne journée. Pour commencer, ils ne savaient trop que faire. Les Ailés avait trouvé l'Alizé, mais avait perdu de nouveau la princesse. Quand à Zechs, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu des Ailés, Noin n'avait pas lancé cette chasse au papillon pour rien, et ne comptait pas l'arrêter de si tôt.

- Que fait-on ? Finit par demander Quatre après une demi-heure d'un silence pesant.

- Le mieux serait de chercher Réléna mais… grimaça Wufei.

- De toute façon on devra la retrouver, soupira Trowa.

- Il y a un problème plus important que cette prétendue princesse, lança soudain Zechs.

- Lequel ? Demanda Quatre sentant l'orage arrivé.

- Je vous prierais de partir, ou voulez ça ne me regarde absolument pas, mais sans Duo. Je me fiche, dit-il pour couper à toute objection, que se soit le sauveur de votre peuple ou que sais-je encore. Le fait est, que vous me paraissez directement responsable de son état et je pense qu'il serait bien trop en danger avec vous. De plus, continua-t-il en lançant un regarda noir à Heero, au dernière nouvelle, Duo ne vous connaît, JE ne vous connaît pas, rien ne m'assure que vous êtes bien des alliés et encore moins ceux de Duo. De gré ou de force, Duo viendra avec moi, conclut-il en sortant son épée au cas ou.

Akaniko le regarda choqué, Quatre déçu, Trowa et Wufei, à peine étonné, et Heero furieux.

- Et toi, répliqua ce dernier, qu'est-ce qui te dit que l'Alizé voudrait venir avec toi plutôt qu'avec nous ? Nous somme son peuple, nous pourrions lui apprendre tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir sur sa famille. Nous pouvons l'emmener dans un endroit ou personne ne le regardera comme une bête de foire, s'énerva l'Angelin aux yeux bleu.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant les « héros » sont souvent la proie de se genre d'attention, rétorqua Zechs en haussant un sourcil. Mais sache que Duo et moi, bien avant votre rencontre, avions prévu d'aller régler certaines affaires dans les Terres Sèches. De plus, je connais Duo mieux que vous puisque cela fait un an que nous chevauchons ensemble alors que vous ne le connaissez que depuis une semaine, et de vue seulement, déclara-t-il en rangea son épée. De plus, désolé de vous le dire, mais Duo m'a déjà assuré que s'il avait l'occasion de revoir ses vrais parents, il refuserait sans même entendre une explication, trancha Zechs d'une voix dure avant d'arracher Duo des bras de Heero. Au revoir, dit-il en s'inclinant avec raideur avant de monté à cheval et de partir au galop, laissant les ailées bouches bées.

N'étant pas idiot, Zechs galopa dans un des ruisseaux jusqu'à l'endroit le plus touffu de cette maudite forêt. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire rattraper si facilement par les emplumés. Plus il s'éloignerait, plus l'endroit sera sûr pour lui et Duo. Il galopa ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil arrive à son zénith. Il attendit le crépuscule, et le moment ou la visibilité serait la plus réduite pour une vue en hauteur pour partir de cette forêt en toute discrétion.

§§§

- Il… Il a le droit ? begaya Akaniko.

- Ce qu'il a dit est malheureusement vrai Aka, sourit avec dépit le Chérune. Duo ne connaît d'entre nous que Heero et n'a du le voir qu'une heure dans le meilleur des cas. Nous ne savons rien de lui et même si leur vie ne devait pas être fantastique, elle devait être moins compliqué avant nous je pense, soupira Quatre.

- Nous devrions d'abord trouver la princesse, ensuite nous verrons bien…, proposa Wufei en lançant un regard inquiet à Heero qui était resté prostré depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mh, acquiesça Quatre en s'éloigna avec les deux Séraphos pour laisser les deux frères tranquilles.

Trowa s'approcha de Heero et attendit que ce dernier réalise enfin. Cela mit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait, mais son petit frère finit par revenir à la réalité. Mais malheureusement, il s'accroupit aussitôt pour s'enfermé dans ses ailes, une mains sur son ventre, l'autre collé à ses lèvres et les yeux embués. Trowa observa tristement la boule de plume à l'intérieur de laquelle se cachait son frère.

- Heero… murmura-t-il en caressant doucement l'une des ailes.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne savait comment réagir face à son frère. Pour sa défense, il pouvait dire que rien n'allait plus depuis leur départ d'Eolia. Entre la découverte et l'implication de Noin dans l'affaire, l'étrange attitude de son frère envers l'Alizé et la perte à répétition de la princesse… Non rien n'allait plus. Le roi les avait envoyé parce qu'il avait confiance en eux, qu'ils étaient leur dernier espoir, mais quand on voyait le résultat… L'Alizé dans les vaps, une prophétie désastreuse et leur groupe complètement démoralisé. Le pressentiment de Wufei se vérifiait malheureusement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit les ailes tremblantes de son frère pour le rejoindre dans son cocon. L'état dans lequel il le trouva le mortifia. Voir son frère aussi faible était des plus perturbant. Deux rivières de larmes avaient finalement coulées sur ses joues, mais il étouffait toujours ses sanglots dans sa main. Trowa s'agenouilla devant lui et retira la main qui cachait le bas de son visage. Serrant sa main libre, il observa le visage torturé de son jeune frère.

- Je… Je sais pas… Pourquoi je… Je réagis… C-Comme ça… Je ne devrais pas, fit son frère d'une voix rauque et étranglé où l'on sentait les sanglots retenus.

Non, se disait Trowa en lui-même, tu ne devrais pas. Une telle réaction est anormalement forte, ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose ne va pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille alors il se contenta de quelques mots.

- La séparation te permettra de réfléchir calmement, après tu pourras le chercher, et on t'aideras, dit-il calmement au final, tout en voulant le gifler pour le réveiller.

Trowa sentit la main de son frère se crisper dans la sienne.

§§§

- Quatre, on n'aurait pas du les laisser partir, éclata soudain la Séraphosine. Rien ne nous dit que nous arriverons à le retrouver ensuite. On aurait du le garder.

- Le problème n'est pas de savoir si on le devait ou pas Aka, lui répondit Wufei. Dit toi juste ça, en avait-on le droit ?

- Non, on en avait pas le droit, souffla pour lui-même Quatre.

Wufei hocha la tête. Pour en avoir le droit, il aurait fallu qu'ils rencontrent Duo dans d'autre circonstance, qu'ils le recherchent pour d'autre raison, que tout ce passe différemment. Il aurait fallu que l'Alizé leur ai parlé, il aurait fallu que les Pyros n'attaquent pas, il aurait fallu tant de chose…

- Que ferons-nous après avoir trouver la princesse ? Que dirons-nous à notre peuple quand ils sauront ? Demanda Akaniko, inquiète.

- Nous chercherons l'Alizé en priant pour qu'il soit réveillé. Nous dirons à notre peuple, qu'agir en Pyros ne nous aurait pas apporté l'aide de l'Alizé, et nous leur diront… D'autre chose, soupira Quatre. Beaucoup d'autre chose, mais quoi ? Et seront-ils encore vivant d'ici la ?

§§§

- Ça n'était pas censé ce passé comme ça, s'inquiéta le phoenix doré.

- Les prophéties oublient souvent de tenir compte du cœur des êtres vivant Sho-En, philosopha Keimei.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Attendre. Attendre l'heure du début. Nous avons commencé trop tôt. Ils n'étaient pas près. Un peu plus d'expérience leur fera du bien.

- Mais le temps est la seule chose qui nous manque Kei, répondit Sho-En avec un roucoulement.

- Avons-nous le choix ?

A suivre…

Sérieusement on pourrait dire que la fic est coupé en deux a partir de ce chap pour deux raison. Après ca les caractère correspondrons mieux au perso moins d'OOC ça fera pas de mal 0 ensuite pasqu'un moment passera en temps de fic je rassure 0 en temps réel j'ai proms e finir cete fic pendant les vacances entre ce chap et le prochain, je sais pas encore combien 0

Vala ! en espérant que ça aura plut alors pour ceux qu'on pas lut mon blablatage du début, j'ai « rénové » les rpemeir chap donc il est conseillé de lire au moins le prologue 0 C'est la que sont récapituler tous les nom de race 0

Review please ? é.è


	10. Chap 9

cveAuteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : : Gundam wing

Shinny : comme pour plus de la moitié de tes fics (sifflote)

Keimei : tu crois qu'elle bloque avec les autres série ? Oo

Shinny : na j'ai testé sur Weiss Kreuz --0

Chtite : (assome les bestioles)

Genre : tout et n'importe nawouak 0 pour ce chap beaucoup du nawouak vous fier pas au début j'ai pété un câble en cours de route lool

Keimei : j'suis pas dedans é.è (big bosse sur la tête)

Chtite : y avait pas dd'endroit pour te cas 0

Keimei : (bec qui tremblote) : OUIIIIINNN

Chtite : (assomme) faut pas vous y fier j'adore mes muses (câline les bestioles assomez)

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas a moi T-T Morty et Marilyn oui mais pas les g-boys T-T Akaniko s'appartiens a elle-même. Y a que les accessoire qui sont a moi

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 10

Si pendant les six mois qui suivirent les humains se rendirent comptent de la présence des ailées sur Gaïa, ce ne fut que lors de passages fugitifs lors de jour de grand soleil où aucun nuage ne venait troubler le ciel. Pourtant, d'énorme changement était en cour sur Gaïa. On disait que le roi avait changé, on disait aussi que les chevaliers libres avaient été déclarés hors –la loi. On disait aussi que des armées de démons allaient sortir de sous terre, et que c'était pour ça que tous les hommes en état de combattre étaient réquisitionnés. Les soldats étaient maintenant formés sur le tas, comme si une guerre proche était en vue.

Voila pourquoi en cet automne pluvieux et sombre de l'année des réalisations, personne ne souriait, et pourquoi tout le monde fermait plutôt deux fois qu'une sa porte à la nuit tombé. Voila aussi pourquoi chaque étranger était regardé avec suspicion, et s'il avait une seule marque du démon ; yeux vairons, cheveux roux, ou encore tache étrange, il était aussitôt brûler, condamner pour sorcellerie. Et tout enfant née avec ces mêmes signes se retrouvait donné au loup pour s'en débarrasser, et dans l'espoir d'éloigner les meutes.

Cette année là fut sombre pour tous les terriens, mais s'ils avaient pu regarder plus haut, s'ils avaient pu aller voir dans les cavernes les plus inaccessibles, sur les contreforts des falaises ou dans le creux de montagne immense, oui s'ils avaient pu, les terriens auraient vu une race presque exterminée, dont les seuls rescapés se comptaient en dizaine d'hommes et de femmes. Une race aux magnifiques ailes, mais une race déchue, presque entièrement détruite par ses mêmes démons qu'eux allaient bientôt devoir combattre.

Mais les ailés ne s'avouaient pas vaincue. Bien au contraire. Ils attendaient toujours, ils attendaient l'arrivés de leur sauveur. Ils attendaient l'arrivés de leur nouvelle souveraine. Et ils espéraient, mettaient tout leur espoir dans un groupe d'Ailé qui continuait de chercher…

§§§

- Heero, si tu ouvrais un peu plus la bouche, on pourrait peut-être savoir ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille, s'énerva Akaniko.

Heero regarda froidement la Séraphosine, semblant l'évaluer du regard.

- Lan-Koria, répondit-il toujours avec cette froideur qui désormais ne le quittait jamais.

La jeune femme du groupe fit du surplace un moment en se demanda si leur chef n'était pas dingue. Elle rattrapa le groupe et se mit juste devant Heero pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Dois-je te rappeler que Lan-Koria est une ville de terrien, mon cher ? fit-elle sarcastique.

- Quatre, se contenta de lui répondre l'Angelin.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Chérune pour plus d'explication. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux et maintenant qu'il connaissait la destination, partit droit vers la plus grande cité de Gaïa, suivit de Trowa, de Wufei, et de Heero qui passa sous la Séraphosine.

- Sont tarés, grogna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé qu'elle connue le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la forêt la plus proche de la cité. Dès furent à terre, le Chérune les mis en ligne dos à lui. Il emprunta quelques ingrédients à un Wufei réticent et commença une incantation. Akaniko sentit aussitôt d'étrange picotement lui parcourir les ailes. Puis se fut comme si elles étaient engourdies. Sensation très désagréable, qui finit par des fourmis dans les ailes, encore plus désagréable, mais qui bien heureusement, s'arrêta très vite. Elle se retourna, et découvrit Wufei en train de faire la même incantation, bien qu'un peu plus maladroitement sur Quatre. Elle vit avec étonnamment les ailes blanches du Chérune disparaître petit à petit, comme si diverses voiles tombaient sur ses ailes pour les rendre invisibles. Elle voulut regarder ses propres ailes, mais ne vit rien. Ou plutôt, elle vit la forêt qu'il y avait derrière elle.

C'était assez déconcertant pour un ailé qui depuis l'enfance avait l'habitude d'apercevoir le bout de ses ailes quand il regardait derrière lui, et qui soudain voyait juste le décor. Ça créait une sensation de… vide. Aucun mot ne désignait mieux se qu'Akaniko ressentit quand elle regarda dans son dos. Heureusement, elle les sentait toujours, sinon elle aurait probablement piquée une crise. Pour sa défense, tout le monde semblait perturber par se changement. L'autre chose dérangeante de la scène, fut de voir ses coéquipiers soudain sans plus aucun plumage, alors qu'elle les avait toujours vu avec. Akaniko se força à regarder, non pas derrière chaque ailée, ç'aurait encore pire, mais à côté.

- Wufei, tes yeux, ordonna le jeune leader.

Aussitôt le Séraphos se jeta un sortilège, et donna à ses yeux habituellement d'un noir abyssale une couleur un peu plus humaine marron foncé. Ils avaient déjà remarqués que les yeux de Wufei faisaient paniqués certaines personnes. Trop noir leur avait gentiment expliqué un habitant de Gaïa un peu moins impressionnable que les autres.

Ils avaient déjà échangé leurs vêtements éoliens pour des habits plus terre-à-terre lors d'une recherche dans la montagne aux ermites. Ils avaient découverts un peu étonné qu'être habillé de vêtements identiques à ceux des terriens les rendait un peu moins peureux. Les Ailés n'avaient toujours pas compris pourquoi…

- Faite attention malgré tout, les prévint le jeune blond, tirant Aka de ses pensées. Nos ailes sont désormais invisibles mais on peut encore les toucher. Il faudra donc les garder le plus haut possible pour évité que quelqu'un ne les touche. Et resté au milieu, il serait dommage de buter contre une enseigne, finit-il très sérieusement.

- Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas un sort d'intangibilité ? grogna Wufei.

- Personne n'a jamais réussis à se resservir de ses ailes après, réplique le Chérune.

- Mais se seraient plus prudent.

- Mais on risque de ne plus pouvoir retourner voir les nôtres.

Les deux magiciens se foudroyèrent des yeux.

- Pas de sort. On doit pouvoir fuir en volant à tout moment, trancha l'Angelin aux yeux bleus.

Il se mit ensuite en marche sans regarder si on le suivait ou pas. Il doit penser que quelque soit la situation nous le suivrons toujours, songea la jeune femme. Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai…

Ils durent marcher près d'une heure, entourée de champs, s'incliner plusieurs fois devant un quelconque capitaine, maréchal, ou prince et durent aussi marcher sur le bas côté pour laisser place à des troupes de soldats. Mais ils finirent par arriver à la ville.

Tous regardèrent les remparts avec une certaine admiration, militaire ou esthétique. Lorsqu'on volait haut dans le ciel, la vue était complètement différente de lorsqu'on marchait. Le plus petit château vu d'en haut devenait une impressionnante forteresse à terre. Plusieurs citadins les regardèrent moqueur, pensant que c'étaient de pauvres paysans sortant de leur bourgade paumée, qui venait chercher protection dans leur magnifique cité. Mais les Ailés faisaient fi des regards moqueurs, voir pour certain, s'en fichèrent complètement. Ils se mirent à la file, derrière tous les autres qui espéraient entrer dans la cité.

Ils se demandèrent bien ce que le garde allait leur demander pour le passage, car en voyant tous les hommes qui finalement n'entrait pas dans la cité et repartait tête basse, il fallait croire que la cité n'était pas accessible à tous.

Ce fut Wufei qui trouva le fin mot de l'histoire, remarquant que tous les refusés semblaient pauvres et sans le sou.

- Droit de passage, expliqua le Séraphos.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'offusqua sa compatriote. Vous ne savez pas faire des phrases complètes ? Sujet-verbe-complément, c'est quand même pas difficile !

- Tu parles assez pour quatre alors je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua aussitôt le sorcier.

Akaniko lui tira la langue et bouda pendant tout le reste de l'attente en pestant contre un « little Séra' » sans cœur, faisant enragé davantage Wufei. Leurs voisins les regardèrent un moment en se demandant si les deux étaient en couple ou non. Le problème ne vint pas de l'intérieur de la file d'attente et donc des voisins curieux, mais de l'extérieur.

Un groupe de soldat mené contraint et forcé par leur capitaine rentrait dans la cité pour équiper les hommes enrôlés de force, et malheureusement pour les Ailés, le capitaine remarqua très vite le groupe. Aussitôt l'homme mit pied à terre, s'avança droit vers Heero et le regarda dans les yeux. Mauvaise habitude de l'Angelin oblige, il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à se regard rien moins que guerrier. Le capitaine passa ensuite à Trowa, qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard vide. Wufei lui le regarda avec rage, furieux qu'on l'ait tiré de ses pensées sur l'égorgement des Séraphosines. Le capitaine lança ensuite un regard dédaigneux sur Quatre, puis un autre tout aussi dédaigneux quoique un peu intéresser sur Akaniko. Il regarda à nouveau Heero Trowa et Wufei.

- Vous trois, à la file. Je ne sais pas comment vous y avez échappé, mais vous voila de brave soldat de Gaïa, fit le capitaine d'un ton qui n'admettait pas le refus.

Akaniko s'étouffa dans sa salive, tandis que Quatre regardait les trois guerriers inquiets. Heero et Trowa semblaient le prendre plutôt bien quoique le regard de Heero ne promettait rien de bon, mais Wufei… On avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de l'orgueilleux.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? demanda le capitaine, méprisant.

Wufei était sur le point d'attaquer l'homme armé, quand Heero s'avança et alla rejoindre l'arrière de la file, suivit de son frère. Le Séraphos les regarda un moment, déstabilisé, puis pestant contre « ces foutus Angelins stupides qui n'expliquaient jamais rien », il alla les rejoindre. Le capitaine content d'avoir trouver une nouvelle prise et fière de son « charisme », entra en se pavanant dans la cité, les hommes juste derrière lui se prenant toute la boue que son cheval leur envoyait en marchant dans les flaques.

- Pourquoi Heero lui a obéit ? s'étonna la Séraphosine.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Enfin j'espère, murmura-t-il, inquiet pour son amant.

- Et nous on fait quoi ?

- Heero m'a remis l'argent du groupe, avec ça on devrait pouvoir entré et après…

- On recueille des infos bien au chaud dans une auberge ? proposa avec espoir Akaniko.

- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça le blond en souriant.

- Yatta !

- Mais on a encore un peu attendre avant, fit Quatre dans l'espoir de calmer la jeune femme qui se voyait déjà au sec, les pieds au chaud, avec un repas fumant sous le nez.

- Rabat-joie…

Quatre lui fit un sourire d'excuse et ils attendirent. N'ayant apparemment pas de chance, il se mit à pleuvoir, trempant les deux ailées qui ne pouvait se protéger de leurs ailes, et qui avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à caser ces dernières. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus les mettre en hauteur sinon ils protègeraient quelqu'un de la pluie et ça risquait de faire louche, de plus, de l'eau gouttant de nulle part ç'était encore plus suspect. Ils durent se résoudre à poser leurs ailes dans la boue. Quatre surtout eut du mal à l'accepter. Imaginant ses belles ailes toutes blanches tremper dans la boue…

Heureusement, ils mirent peu de temps à arriver devant le bureaucrate. Ce dernier les toisa un moment, fronça le nez à la vue des vêtements sales et détrempés, et leur demanda mécaniquement deux pièces d'argent pour l'entrée, apparemment certain que les deux pauvres hères n'avaient pas de quoi payer. Akaniko qui avait réussit à s'emparer de la bourse, sortit les deux pièces en demandant si c'était tout.

- Raison de la visite ? demanda le bureaucrate, les yeux scotchés à la bourse apparemment bien pleine.

- Nous cherchons des amis, répondit Quatre avec son sourire d'ange.

- Vous êtes déjà venu ?

- Non monsieur, répondit le blond légèrement désespéré en voyant Aka jouer avec la bourse et l'avarice du garde.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, dit-il en ordonnant au garde de laisser le passage.

Les deux ailés entrèrent, levant leurs ailes et les collant aux murs déjà humides et crasseux. Passés plusieurs portes, le vacarme puis l'odeur leurs sautèrent dessus. Le vacarme de la foule qui grouillait dans les rues, et l'odeur de moisi du à la pluie ainsi qu'une autre que les deux Ailés préférèrent ne pas identifier. Ils levèrent à nouveau leurs ailes le plus haut possible, se rendant vite compte qu'avec cette foule, personne ne s'apercevoir de gouttes d'eaux retenues. Akaniko et Quatre était un peu perdu dans cette foule. Jamais leur ex-grande cité d'Eolia n'avait ressemblé à ça. Celle-là était tellement… Etouffante. Tout le monde était serré, les bâtiments souvent construis et reconstruis à la va-tant-que-ça-tient, penchaient sur la route, rendant les Ailés légèrement claustrophobe.

Sans compter les cris qui fusaient de partout et de nulle part sans raison apparente, les assourdissants. Aka qui avait déjà repéré trois pickpockets dans la foule, resserra les cordons de sa bourse, puis finalement, garda carrément une main dessus. Quatre essayait de se repérer dans cette marée grouillante, mais sans résultat. Finalement, le Chérune pris le poignet de son amie, et fonça avec elle dans une ruelle. Dès qu'ils furent au calme, les deux Ailées soupirèrent.

- Comment on trouve une auberge là-dedans ? demanda Akaniko en regardant les différents enseigne qui se balançait au gré du vent.

- Je vais demandé à quelqu'un.

La magicienne regarda sceptique son ami entrer à nouveau dans la foule. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'interpeller quelqu'un, mais les Ailés était naturellement plus petits que les terriens, et Quatre était considéré comme un poids plume chez les Eoliens. La seule personne que Quatre réussis à accoster le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Le Chérune retourna à l'abri de la ruelle.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda gentiment Aka.

- On suit la masse et on entre dans la première gargote qui ressemble à une auberge, soupira le blond.

Ils retournèrent donc dans la foule, se tenant la main pour évité de se retrouver séparé. Ils avancèrent un bon moment en direction du château avant d'arriver dans un quartier plus tranquille et moins… marron. Le seul problème c'est que maintenant on le regardait avec dégoût. Leurs vêtements y étaient probablement pour beaucoup vu qu'ils étaient les seuls à porter des tuniques de lin beige et marron, et qu'ils étaient sans chaussures, tandis que les habitants de ce quartier étaient tous habillés de coton, de soie et de velours.

Ils repartirent aussitôt en arrière, et à la première enseigne avec une grappe de raisin ils entrèrent, et découvrirent avec joie une auberge raisonnablement propre. Ils s'assirent à une table proche du feu, heureux de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer. Très vite une serveuse au décolleté impressionnant vint prendre leur commande. Akaniko demanda un morceau du cochon qui dorait sur la broche et dont l'odeur la faisait baver d'envie et du pain, Quatre préféra un bol de bouillon en espérant que ça lui éviterait d'être malade. Le tout avec une carafe de lait, n'ayant pas franchement envie de tester l'eau, se doutant quel venait de la pluie, et le vin ne les tentant pas.

- Oh joie, oh bonheur, oh extase, déclara Akaniko une fois la serveuse partit. J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'une femme bien en chair arriva en poussant des « oooh » et des « ah », avant de prendre Quatre contre elle et de le serré de toute ses forces. Akaniko regarda la scène, se demanda si elle devait en rire ou s'en inquiété, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut « kidnappée » par deux serveuses qui l'emmenèrent dans une seul où l'attendait un bain chaud. Se retenant de s'agenouiller devant l'objet bénit, elle voulut remercier les serveuses mais ces dernières étaient déjà partit. Aussitôt, Aka se débarrassa de ses vêtements et plongea avec délectation dans l'eau brûlante, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle aurait préféré manger avant, mais ça pouvait attendre encore un peu. Un peu beaucoup même.

Elle prit le savon qui l'attendait bien gentiment sur le bord de la baignoire, et commença à laver ses plumes. Chose pas spécialement simple quand on ne voyait pas les plumes. Une fois qu'elle pensa avoir laver entièrement ses ailes, elle se rallongea dans bain, étalant complètement ses ailes dans la pièce, et mijota.

Elle aurait pu y resté des heures, si la femme qui avait « câliné » Quatre n'était pas entré et sans égards pour sa pudeur lui avait lancé une serviette après avoir regardé son corps.

- Allez mignonne lève-toi. Toi et ton petit frère avez dû en voir des méchantes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous ! Sourit la bonne femme. Allez debout ! Voila, maintenant sèche-toi ma fille ! J'ai retrouvé des vêtements de mes filles, il devrait être à ta taille, même si tu es un peu maigrichonne. Enfin, c'est déjà bien que toi et ton frère soyez en vie. C'est toujours la même chose pendant les guerres, les hommes partent se battre et les femmes se retrouvent seules à devoir s'occuper de tout ! Tu es si maigre, mais je vais te remplumer tu vas voir ! Je vais m'occuper de vous comme de mes enfants. Et mes pauvre fils qui on du aller s'engager… Quel malheur ! Et s'ils mourraient sur le champ de bataille ? Demanda la femme les yeux embués de larme.

- Heu… Oui madame, essaya timidement Akaniko, caché derrière sa serviette, complètement au large.

- N'est-ce pas ? Oh mais ne m'appelle pas madame ! Appelle moi Marilyn, c'est mon prénom ! Sèche-toi n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger. Oh mais je parle, je parle… Je m'occupe de ton frère va, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui et prends ton temps pour manger…

La femme partit sur ses mots. La Séraphosine resta bouche bée, l'eau gouttant sur le sol, avant que quelque chose que la femme avait dit ne la frappe.

- Petit frère ? S'étonna-t-elle mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

§§§

- Soyez fière ! Bientôt vous serez la fierté de notre nation ! Soyons bon à l'entraînement, et votre statut sera meilleur ! débitait l'entraîneur au jeunes gens qu'il était censé entraîner, et qui pour l'heure, tentait de donner des coups d'épées en bois à leur partenaire qui essayait de faire de même.

L'instructeur s'arrêta un instant pour regarda les hommes, et ce qu'il vit le désespéra. Aucun ne emblait savoir se servir d'une épée. Pour l'instructeur, il était clair que la moitié de ses hommes fuirait à la première occasion et que l'autre moitié serait tué à la première charge. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'on lui amenait de nouvelle recru.

- Continuer comme ça ! et ceux qui n'auront pas mis leur adversaire à terre iront dormir le ventre vide ! Cria-t-il avant de partir vers les nouveaux arrivant.

- Essaye de faire quelque chose de ceux-là Morty, lança le capitaine en montrant les hommes qu'il amenait.

Puis il repartit, sans plus s'occuper de l'avenir de ses hommes qu'il avait arraché à leur famille. Morty regarda les nouvelles recrus, et à part trois qu'il repéra aussitôt à leur maintien, il savait déjà que tous les autre finiraient comme la fournée précédente.

- Pour commencer tout le monde me fait trois tours de terrain et au pas de course ! Cria l'instructeur devant les regards horrifiés de presque tous les nouveaux.

Ledit terrain devait bien faire milles mètres carré, et tous les nouveaux hésitèrent, enfin presque tous. Un petit brun nerveux partit au quart de tour, suivit d'un autre brun plus grand, et finalement d'un troisième gars aux cheveux noir un peu trop pâle à son goût, qui semblait être en permanence en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire comme eux ! Cria l'entraîneur aux autres recrues qui hésitaient un peu trop.

Puis il observa. Il remarqua que les trois premiers courraient rapidement, un peu trop pour ce qu'il avait demandé, mais leur état à l'arrivé leur apprendront à économiser leur souffle. Les autres par contre trottinaient lentement, et il du les menacer pour qu'ils accélèrent un peu. Malgré tout, les deux bruns et le pâlot arrivèrent avec un tour d'avance, à peine essoufflés.

Il les laissa se reposer le temps que les autres arrivent. Puis il forma des paires, lançant une épée de bois à chacun. Il pris garde à séparer les trois gars.

- Quand j'en donnerais l'ordre, vous attaquerez votre adversaire et tenterez de le mettre à terre ! cria l'instructeur. Allez-y ! Tenez votre arme haute ! Visez les points vitaux ! Le cœur ! L'abdomen ! Ne don… s'étrangla-t-il en voyant que les trois gars avaient déjà mis à terre leur adversaire sous les regards admiratifs et effrayés des autres recrues.

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire avec les soldats de base…

A suivre …

Chtite : agnaaaaaaaaa yeux de hamster shooté

Shinny : l'a l'air fatigué tu trouves pas ?

Keimei : y a eut pire

Shinny : t'as raison

Chtite : agnaaaaaaaa... review please XX


	11. Chapter 10

Auteur : Chtiteelfie dit Chtite

Mail : : Gw le seul et l'unique

Genre : tout et nawouak 0 beaucoup de fantastique

Disclamer : des persos je n'ai que les accessoire T-T Les g-boys ne sont malheureusement pas a moi ( a veux Duduuuuuuuuulle !) et Aka s'appartiens a elle-même 0

Conte des nuages

Chapitre 10

- Trois bières ma jolie, lança un client à une serveuse aux cheveux châtains.

La serveuse alla chercher les commandes et les amena à la table. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour ne pas faire attention aux regards que lançaient les hommes à son décolleté, bien qu'un sort de combustion spontané lui venait naturellement à l'esprit.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Akaniko servait les clients et elle commençait à en avoir plein le dos. Entre les regards pervers que lançaient les hommes sur son corsage lorsqu'elle se baissait pour servir les plats, les tapes « amicales » sur les fesses, et les attentions « si généreuse » de Marylin… Elle espérait fortement que son calvaire prendrait vite fin. La Séraphosine regarda à nouveau vers l'entré dans la taverne, espérant voir Heero et les autres arriver et la sauver de ce cauchemar. Dire qu'à chaque repas, elle devait déployer des trésors d'imagination pour convaincre Marylin que, non elle n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième parts, oui elle avait bien mangé tout son repas, non le chien n'avait pas grossis, pareil pour le chat, et les plantes n'étaient pas en train de mourir !

Elle se rassurait en se disant que c'était pire pour Quatre… Le pauvre… Dès que Marylin l'avait vu, elle avait décidé d'en faire « son petit bébé rien qu'à elle ». Quatre avec donc toujours la femme sur ses talons, le gavant comme une oie (le pauvre n'avait pas de chien à qui refiler ses repas), le faisant crouler sous les habits « tout mignons choupinets », remplis de dentelles, froufrous et autres fanfreluches. Et pire que tous, il devait supporter d'être présenté à toutes les amies de la tavernière.

Pourtant, le pire, ils devaient le supporter ensemble. Tous les soirs, un coin de la taverne était réservé aux femmes « correctes » du quartier. Et tous les soirs, elles se réunissaient dans ce coin pour broder, et forcement, Marylin obligeait ses filles à les accompagner, ainsi qu'Akaniko et Quatre. Akaniko pour apprendre les travaux nécessaires à l'entretien de son mari et de ses enfants quand elle en aura, et Quatre pour être admiré et chouchouté par toutes les femelles du quartier.

Akaniko regarda avec angoisse la pendule. Logiquement, Marylin allait très bientôt l'appeler pour lui demander de les rejoindre. Elle essaya de se faire la plus petite possible, frôlant les murs allant très discrètement prendre les chopes de bière au comptoir. Si elle l'avait put, elle serait rentrée dans un trou de souris. Mais jamais Marylin ne pourrait oublier la pauvre orpheline qu'elle avait si gentiment recueillit…

- Bettie, viens par ici ma chérie, appela la tavernière.

… et rebaptiser.

Gémissante, Akaniko alias Bettie, s'approcha du groupe de femme au fond de la taverne. Marylin lui pris son tablier et lui donna en échange son matériel de broderie. Elle fut obligée de s'assoire parmi les femmes et commença plus que maladroitement à coudre. Il lui semblait que l'aiguille faisait exprès de l'attaquer. Mais comme elle avait déjà des pansements à tous les doigts…

Puis se fut l'arrivé du petit prince. Quatre en habit froufroutant arriva. Il semblait malade, et avait un teint légèrement jaunâtre, néanmoins personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il s'assit directement à côté de sa « sœur » et comata un moment. Dès que l'attention des femmes du quartier fut détournée d'eux, Akaniko regarda inquiète son ami.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, constata la jeune fille.

- Malade… gémit le blond, une main sur le ventre.

- Ça ne peut plus durer, dis-lui que tu ne te sens pas bien, fit Aka très inquiète à cause du teint bilieux du Chérune.

Ce dernier la regarda avec un air désespéré et suppliant. Il avait déjà voulut dire à Marylin qu'il devait y aller, qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse, etc… Mais cette dernière semblait ne prendre en compte que l'avis de sa soi-disante sœur, laquelle n'avait pas une minute à elle, entre le travail à la taverne, le ménage des chambres, de la grande salle, les courses au marché, la broderie, ses cours de chants, la présentation au bon parti de la ville… En bref, elle était déjà surmener, et si Quatre avec un teint jaunâtre, le sien s'approchait plus du vampire. Dès qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose à Marylin, cette dernière semblait penser qu'elle s'ennuyait et l'envoyait faire d'autre tache.

- Si seulement, je ne devais pas utiliser ma magie tous les jours pour nos vêtement, soupira le Chérune.

- Et moi la magie autre qu'offensive n'a jamais été mon truc…

- Aka, si on reste plus longtemps je vais finir aussi rond qu'une pomme, pleurnicha Quatre qui pensait déjà à ce que dirait Trowa s'il le voyait ainsi.

- Et moi je vais mourir de fatigue, chouina la Séraphosine pourtant capable de survivre plusieurs jours seule dans la forêt sans vivre ni eau.

- Ecoute, si d'ici à la fin de la semaine on a toujours aucune info, je m'en vais à tire-d'aile, décida le blond, tout en se demandant si ses ailes supporteraient son nouveau poids.

- Alors prions, soupira Akaniko, se demanda si revoir Zechs valait autant de sacrifice.

§§§

Wufei, Heero et Trowa s'en tiraient mieux que le Chérune et la Séraphosine. Trois jours après leur arrivé, on leur avait fait passer des tests de niveau, et ils étaient désormais lieutenant des armes à cheval pour le Séraphos et des armes à pied pour l'Angelin aux yeux vert, et capitaine des armes à pied pour Heero, leur prédécesseur ayant été promus dès l'arrivé de personne enfin capable de les remplacer. Bien sur, tous les soldats récemment recrutés les admiraient en espérant pouvoir faire comme eux, tandis que les anciens semblaient vouloir les tuer pour avoir pris la place qui leur revenait de droit, par leur ancienneté. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les trois Ailés vérifiaient toujours sous leur oreiller avant de dormir.

L'un des avantages à être sous-officier 1, était les chambres individuels. Très pratique quand il s'agissait de renouveler un sort ou pour s'habiller sans avoir à expliquer l'étrange façon de mettre ses vêtements. Wufei commençait à bien réussir la couture par sort maintenant… Le plus dure pour eux, était de ne pas se servir des ailes dans certains cas, comme lorsqu'ils voyaient qu'ils tombaient ou que la pluie leur tombaient dessus et qu'ils avaient la possibilité de s'en protégé sans le pouvoir. C'était un travail de tous les instants que de cacher ses ailes par temps de pluie. Pour Wufei encore cela allait, il lui suffisait de plaquer ses ailes contre son cheval, mais pour Trowa et Heero, c'était beaucoup moins simple, mais ils se débrouillaient.

Pour l'instant, les trois Ailés mangeaient dans le mess, en se demandant quel était cet évènement que tout le monde semblait attendre avec impatience.

- Nouvelle armement ? proposa Trowa pas franchement convaincue.

- Je dirais plutôt retour d'un héros. Et avec notre chance, il va nous détester, fit Wufei, pessimiste convaincue.

- Aucune chance les gars, leur lança le sergent Morty en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Le capitaine Merquise est trop sympathique pour ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu détesté quelqu'un. Et en six mois il a acquis la même popularité que les anciens chevaliers.

- Merquise ? Demanda Heero en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouaip, Zechs Merquise, le Capitaine Zechs Merquise ! Je suis déçu que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'aie découvert, mais à vous trois vous le valez presque, répondit Morty sans se rendre compte à quel point il venait de vexé Wufei.

- Il est si célèbre ? Demanda Heero l'air de rien.

- Tu rigoles mon gars ? Tu dois vraiment venir du fond de la campagne pour pas le connaître, s'étonna le sergent instructeur. En fait, avant c'était un chevalier libre, mais il a rejoint l'armée quand c'est devenu illégal. J'suis sur qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'y avait… Ça, finit-il d'un air conspirateur.

- Ça quoi ? demanda Wufei n'osant croire à ce qui allait être un vrai miracle.

- Ça c'est ce qu'il transporte avec lui. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni exactement ce que c'est. Certains disent que c'est un démon qu'il à capturer et qu'il amène avec lui pour montrer sa force. D'autre disent que c'est un jeune garçon qu'il a décidé de sauver d'une grande malédiction !

- Quelle malédiction ? Demanda Trowa cette fois.

- Il parait qu'il a des ailes. Quels seraient immenses et noirs comme les ténèbres. Il aurait même des cornes selon certain. Et le Capitaine Merquise l'aurait endormie pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte de l'horreur qu'il est devenu ! Enfin pour ceux qui pensent que c'est une malédiction. Les autres disent que si le démon se réveille, cela voudra dire que les siens approche et qu'ils vont attaquer. Comme ça, le capitaine Merquise sera prévenu, et il les tuera tous ! finit avec fierté Morty. Mais le roi n'aime pas qu'on lui parle du capitaine, personne ne sait pourquoi…

- Mh, répondit sans se mouiller Heero, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il arrive quand ?

- Demain matin, fit tout sourire le sergent instructeur.

- Comment faire pour aller en ville ? essaya Wufei, pensant recevoir des reproches plus qu'autres choses.

Morty les regarda un moment, comme les évaluant. Les trois Ailés continuèrent de manger sans se préoccuper de cette inspection.

- En générale les gars attendent le week-end pour se trouver de la compagnie, répondit finalement le sergent instructeur avec un sourire complice.

Wufei manqua s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner. Il était un Séraphos honorable que diable ! Comment pouvait-on imaginer des choses pareils sur son compte ! Il regarda furieux le sergent qui se sentit tout petit pour le coup.

- J'ai deux amis dans cette ville, lança glaciale le mage en colère, essayant de réprimer la magie qui commençait à crépiter autour de lui.

- Dé… Désolé, je ne savais pas, finit précipitamment le sergent. Pour sortir dit juste au garde à l'entré que le colonel vous y a autorisé. Ils ne vérifient jamais…

Wufei le regarda de haut encore un moment, puis, avec toute la dignité d'un prince, se leva et partit en direction desdits gardes. Morty souffla, soulager, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero le regarde menaçant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à les couvrir. Le sergent hocha la tête sous le regard glacial, se demandant comment ces gamins pouvaient être aussi impressionnant.

Les Angelins durent supporter les vitupérations de Wufei durant tout le trajet. Ce dernier n'ayant pas supporter qu'on remette son honneur en cause. Comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'alors qu'il venait juste de perdre sa femme, il allait courir les lieux de dépravations ! A croire que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était en deuil. Ni qu'il avait été marié d'ailleurs. Ces terrestres n'avaient aucun sens de l'observation ! Cela en devenait affligeant !

- On ne passe pas, fit l'un des gardes est l'entré.

Wufei ne voulut même pas essayé la méthode douce, et se contenta de le regarder avec toute la colère qu'il était capable de montrer. Aussitôt les deux gardes ouvrirent le passage et le laissèrent passer suivit des Angelins. La porte passée, Wufei leva la tête, et s'arrêta net. Devant lui une foule grouillante et bruyante. Un problème s'imposa aux trois Ailés : où étaient leurs amis ? Ils prirent le partie d'interroger la foule, laissant Trowa s'occuper de la tache, puisque c'était le seul à avoir une taille suffisamment grande pour en imposer à la foule. Evidemment, cela donna un léger complexe aux deux autres mais aux point où ils en étaient…

Trowa finit par trouver quelqu'un qui avait entendu dire par la mère d'une copine de sa fiancée, que l'une des personnes décrites travaillait à l'auberge de la « vigne joyeuse » en tant que serveuse. Aussitôt les trois Ailés allèrent à l'endroit présumé de l'auberge, et s'installèrent à une table au fond. Leur costume d'officier fit apparemment effet, puisque deux minutes à peine après leur arrivé une serveuse arriva tout excité de service « trois grands militaires ».

-Nous cherchons quelqu'un. On nous a dit qu'elle travaille ici, fit poliment Wufei, tentant d'oublier le décolleté de la serveuse. Elle s'appelle Akaniko.

- Oh ! Mais je l'appelle tout de suite, elle sera heureuse ainsi que son frère de revoir des gens qu'elle connaît, fit en souriant la jeune femme. Bettie ! J'ai besoin de toi ici.

Bettie, autrefois Akaniko, arriva pâle comme un fantôme des cernes immenses sous les yeux, pendant que les officiers se demandaient de quel frère parlait la serveuse. Dès qu'Akaniko aperçut Wufei qui était le plus près, elle lui sauta dessus presque en pleurant. Ce dernier se demanda pourquoi ça lui arrivait toujours à lui. Mais la jeune fille tremblait contre lui, il préféra donc la laisser se remettre. Quand elle leva la tête de l'épaule de Wufei, se fut pour regarder suppliante Heero.

La serveuse par contre sembla ne pas apprécié ce déballage de sentiment et partie chercher Marylin. Akaniko en profita pour s'installer à côté de Trowa.

- Sortez-nous d'ici, je vous en supplie, supplia la Séraphosine avant que les trois autres n'aient put ouvrir la bouche.

- A croire que c'est l'enfer ici, se moqua Wufei en se demandant ce qui avait put arriver à la jeune fille.

- Mais C'est ! l'enfer. C'est horrible. Quand tu verras Quatre tu comprendras à quel point, fit en tremblant Akaniko.

- Quatre ? s'inquiéta Trowa.

- Tu risque de le trouver très différents ton Quatre Tro. Marylin nous a gavé comme des oies, expliqua Akaniko les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle nous « adopté » car elle pensait qu'on avait perdu nos parents à cause de la guerre. Pour elle quelqu'un en bonne santé à un bon appétit. Je dois sans cesse travaillée, j'ai à peine le temps de dormir, et jamais j'aurais pensé que la couture était si dangereuse, dit-elle en montrant ses mains estropiées. Sortez-nous d'ici, supplia-t-elle à nouveau.

- Ma Bettie connaît des soldats ? lança soudain une voix féminine.

Akaniko se tendis aussitôt, et tourna mécaniquement sa tête vers Marylin.

- Madame, fit poliment Wufei en regardant d'un air critique la femme.

- Oh, les amies de ma Bettie sont mes amis, appelez-moi Marylin voyons, fit en rougissant la tavernière.

- Bettie ? Réalisa soudain Heero.

- Oui Bettie. Akaniko n'est pas un joli prénom, jamais elle n'aurait put trouver un mari convenable avec un nom pareil, expliqua Maryiln comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin de trois ans.

Trowa retint discrètement Akaniko qui semblait prête à sauter à la gorge de Marylin. Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé gentille au départ…

- Quatre ? demanda Trowa.

- Oh bien sur, je m'en suis occupé aussi ! Comment aurais-je put séparer un frère et une sœur ? Mais mon petit Quatre est malade. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, j'allais d'ailleurs t'envoyer chercher un médecin, dit-elle en regardant Akaniko.

- Nous aimerions le voir, fit froidement Heero.

- Bien sur, Bettie tu n'as qu'à les emmener, répondit joyeusement Marylin.

Akaniko emmena ses trois amis, moitié marchant moitié trottant, vers la chambre de Quatre. Quand elle le vit elle comprit très vite ce qu'il avait. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et son teint était irrémédiablement jaune. Une crise de foie aiguë. Il lui aurait fallu une nourriture bien moins riche en graisse que celle qu'on lui avait servie, et plus de légume.

Trowa s'avança dans la pièce et mit une main sur le front de son petit ami. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Leur couleur bleu avait presque viré au vert à cause de la maladie. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Trowa extirpa le Chérune du lit, le prenant dans ses bras.

- On vous emmène ailleurs, conclut Heero.

Akaniko fut tellement soulagé qu'elle du se reposer sur Wufei pour ne pas tomber. Se reprenant, elle alla dans sa chambre se changer, laissant les vêtements offerts par la tavernière dans la chambre et revint avec toutes ses affaires, y comprit la bourse à laquelle elle n'avait pas put toucher. Elle donna à Heero les affaires de Quatre, et sortit de la chambre pendant que les deux frères le changeait.

- Comment a-t-il put en seulement une semaine, attrapé une crise de foie pareil ? Demanda Wufei alors qu'il attendait avec Aka.

- Je te l'ait dit, il a été gaver comme une oie, sans possibilité d'exercice quelconque. On aurait voulu le rendre malade qu'on ne se serait pas mieux pris, soupira la Séraphosine.

Heero ouvrit la porte, et Trowa passa, avec sa charge dans les bras. Ensemble, ils sortirent de l'auberge. Marylin tenta bien de les arrêter, mais le regard de Heero était dissuasif. Une fois dehors, ils commencèrent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Zechs arrive demain avec l'Alizé, vous pensez pouvoir tenir une journée dans une auberge ? demanda Heero aux deux malades.

- Tant que la patronne ne nous prend pas en amitié…répondit Akaniko.

- Pour Quatre ? questionna Trowa inquiet pour son Chérune chéri.

- Ce qu'il lui faut avant tout c'est une nourriture saine et un peu d'exercice quand il sera remis, indiqua le Séraphos. Et pour toi une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça sera réglé.

- Toujours sympa avec moi little séra', bouda Akaniko.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais changé pour tes beaux yeux, fit Wufei méprisant.

- Rooh ! little Séra' en pince pour moi ! Dommage que je sois déjà cœur et âme à Zechs, répondit avec son meilleur air de tragédienne Akaniko.

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, répliqua aussitôt le Séraphos.

- Finit les enfants, les coupa Trowa. Vous resterez ici en attendant. Dès que Quatre pourra marcher aller faire les boutiques pour trouver de meilleur vêtement, prends une taille en dessous pour Quatre.

Akaniko acquiesça, et alla demander une chambre à deux lits à l'aubergiste. Ce dernier les mena à la chambre, et Trowa posa le malade sur l'un des lits, sous les yeux inquiets du patron de l'auberge.

- Il n'est pas contagieux, indiqua sans avoir l'air d'y toucher Wufei.

L'aubergiste poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les quatre Ailés se mirent d'accords sur un moyen de communication par boule de feu. Pas forcément discret, mais sans ambiguïté. Et de toute façon, une fois Zechs arrivé, ils auraient de la chance si ce dernier ne les dénonçait pas…

A suivre..

Chtite : finiiiiiiiiiit XX J'espère que t'es contente Aka XX

Shinny : a ta place je ferait plutôt attention au tentative de meurtre (tête d'ange réincarnée)

Chtite : mais mais… C'est ta faute tout ça é.è pas la mienne é.è

Shinny : c'est pas bien d'accuser les autres !

Chtite : comme lorsque t'as accusé Keimei d'avoir mangé le choco alors que t'en avait plein le museau ? --0

Shinny : mais c'était vraiment elle ! elle a monté un complot avec les extraterrestre pour que je sois accusé !

Chtite : et le choco il met l'alu dans la marmotte --0

Keimei qui se réveille : c'est vivant le choco ? Oo

Chtite : review please XX

1 soyons un minimum réaliste dans toutes cette histoire surréaliste XX ils vont pas mettre des recrues d'à peine trois jours officier supérieur ni officier généraux ce qui est encore pire XX (j'avoue j'ai la fiche des grades justes sous les yeux 0) pis Heero à déjà 100 a 150 hommes a sa charge avec ce grade --0 j'pense qu'il aura de quoi faire XX


End file.
